Time Heals All Things
by pillowcase
Summary: Casey's been gone for four years, now she's finally come back to her family. But what's been going on? What does she bring back with her that she didn't leave with? Can they survive all of the drama that follows? Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek

CHAPTER ONE

I'm sitting in my car driving back to see the family I abandoned 4 years ago. Apprehension fills my heart. I look down at the daughter who over the last three years has come to be one of my only companions.

I don't regret leaving; I just regret leaving like I did. I did not mean to break my family's heart but with my heart so recently broken I found I couldn't stay there any longer. I dream about that time, when my life was turned upside down over and over, I can't seem to forget.

I remember it like it was yesterday . . .

-------------------------------------

I had gotten up early, 5:30am; I had to be at school early to help Emily with something. I had to be to school by 7am, I was on my way to the bathroom, lost in thought, so I did not notice the person standing in the hallway. Just as I'm about to go in, that someone streaked past me into the bathroom, all I saw was the door slamming in my face. At first all that registered was confusion, then realization hit me. Derek!

"Derek! I was about to go in there! I've got to get to school early. What are you even doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping until like 20 minutes before we have to leave?" I say sarcastically.

He opens the door. "Very funny, you know you should get a job as a comedian then you would be able to afford an apartment and I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug every morning." He pauses, and then looks at me. "If you weren't daydreaming you would be in here, but you know the rules. First come, first serve. Sorry."

"I wasn't day dreaming, I was thinking, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well maybe you shouldn't think so much."

"What opposed to not thinking at all?"

"Are you implying that I don't think?"

"Well if the shoe fits."

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly!"

Derek goes back into the bathroom and closed the door, then opens it back up. "Well if I'm so dumb why am I the one with the bathroom?" Then the door was slammed in my face for the second time that morning.

"Arrgghhh! You're so infuriating!" I march back into my room and slam the door. And thus starting the worst and possibly best day of my life.

---------------------------------------

When I finally got to school and met with Emily I was late. "Sorry, I was late, Derek was hogging the bathroom."

"Derek?" she said incredulously," up this early. "Now I've surely heard everything." She laughs, when she sees my face, she instantly sobered. "Sorry." I went on.

"He does it purposely; just because I had to be early he decided to get up early." I said practically shouting.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," she says instantly rushing to Derek's defense, "he probably has a good reason to get up early today." Then as if she's realizing what she said, she laughs, "yeah right."

"What could possibly be so important that Derek would get up at 5:30 in the morning?"

---------------------------------

"So Mr. Venturi, I've been looking at your grades and I have to tell you, these are the worst that I've seen in a while," says new the new principal.

"Glad to impress your sir." I say jokingly.

"Mr. Venturi this is no laughing matter." He says sternly. "I'm afraid that if your grades do not make a significant improvement, fast, you will find yourself cut from the hockey team."

"Wait! You can't do that. I'm the captain. They all count on me." I say angrily.

"Then you'll have to work harder won't you? I understand you have a history test tomorrow. You would do well to study for it. You have to get at least an 80 or you're off understood."

"What that's impossible." The new principal just looks at me. "Fine." I get up to leave.

"Oh," he calls me back, "why don't you ask your sister, what's her name, oh yes, Casey, to assist you. I'm sure she'll be glad to help."

"Stepsister," I mumble.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say as I walk out the door.

I look around at my fellow students going on with their lives, little knowing that mine is about to crumble beneath me. Life as I know it will end unless I do the unthinkable, ask Casey for help. This had better be worth it.

-----------------------------------

I see Derek making his way towards me and Emily. "Great," I mutter under my breath. "This is all I need." Emily looks at me questioningly. Then seeing the source of my distress she instantly perks up. Derek stops in front of me.

"Casey, can I have a moment?" I look at him warily.

"Why should I give you one?" I ask irritated. Instead of giving me a snide answer back he just sighs and looks at me imploringly.

"Please."

"F-fine." I stutter, surprised at his reaction. We walk over to the side, away from everyone else. "Yes," I say when we are finally after we're out of earshot.

"I need to ask a favor." He mutters.

"What?"

"I need to ask a favor." He repeats more forcefully.

"You're asking me for a favor. After you've done everything in your power to make my life a living hell since I moved in with your family. You must be kidding me." I glance at his miserable face. "Fine, what is it?"

"You know that history test we have tomorrow." I look surprised. "You didn't know about it?" he asks incredulously.

"Yes, I'm just surprised you knew about it." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need help studying." I must have looked shell-shocked because he continued. "The new principal said that I need to pull my grades up or I'm off the team." So that's what this is all about hockey. I should have known. "He said if I don't get at least an 80 on this next test I'm off immediately."

"Okay, if I help you, what's in if for me Derek? What do I get out of this? You don't think I'd just do this out of the goodness of my heart." I look at him arrogantly.

"I'll do your chores for a week."

"Make it 2 and we've got a deal."

"Fine."

"So we're in agreement. Let's shake on it." I hold out my hand and he shakes it, he gives a sigh of resignation.

"It's been nice doing business with you."

----------------------------------

I can't believe I did that. I never beg. I watch Casey walk back to Emily's side smugly. I hate giving her the satisfaction, but hockey was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

CHAPTER TWO

_**Derek's POV**_

When I get home from school that afternoon, I walk through the door and slam it so hard, I can feel the house shaking on its foundation.

"Derek?" my dad comes in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say as I start stomping up the stairs. When I reach my door I slam that one too and throw myself on the bed.

I'm thinking back to this morning. I can't believe I asked Casey for help. What is wrong with me? I had to have been out of my mind. You see that's what happens when I get up early. Casey's been rubbing the fact that I had to ask her for help all day.

_I walked in the cafeteria at lunch and glance around the room. I catch sight of Casey and Emily sitting at a table over by the window. Casey seeing me, waves me over. "Derek, how nice to see you." She says with a devious smile. "If we are going to do this tutoring thing, I think we should start."_

_"What now?" I asked incredulously. _

_"Yeah," she said innocently. "Why, do you have anything else to do?"_

"_Actually, I have a date with a chick who'll be buying me lunch."_

"_Oh, well that's really rotten luck because I've been thinking, and I might have something to do this evening. Right now might very well be the only time I have free to help you study. . . .Well, if you're really busy I guess this whole tutoring thing isn't going to work. . . . Oooo and that means no more hockey. Oh well, I feel for you, I really do. Hey, with all that free time you're going to have you could always join the chess team or something equally exciting." She says with what I know is false enthusiasm._

"_No, that's fine Casey," I say through clenched teeth. "I think I made a mistake, I'm having lunch with Lucy tomorrow, not today." I slap myself in the head as if chastising myself. "Right now would be perfect."_

"_Great," she says in a falsely happy voice._

"_Hi Derek," says Emily, seemingly immune from the anger and sarcasm crackling in the air. "I saw you at hockey practice yesterday. You were great," she finishes adoringly._

_"Thanks." I reply scowling, thinking of Lucy._

Thus went the rest of my day. I would be talking to a girl and Casey would mess it up_- _

"_Derek, Hitler didn't stop to talk to girls while he was taking over Europe during WWII, did he?"_

"_Derek, keep staring at the girl and maybe, just maybe, you'll develop telekinesis and she'll send the answers to the test into your brain. Oh, you don't think that'll happen, well neither do I."_

"_Derek, tick tock, time is passing so quickly now that before you know it it'll be tomorrow and all you'll be able to remember from today is that girl's bra size which I'm sure will be very helpful on your test tomorrow."_

And so on.

She's been driving me insane. If it wasn't hockey that I was facing losing, this deal would be so off. I hear the door open and close. Great Casey's home, awesome, I know. Just then my door busts open. Standing in the doorway is Casey with a scheming smile on her face.

"Ready to study, Derek?" She says evilly. I can practically hear the mwuhaahaha.

_**Casey's POV**_

I'm loving this. It is so fun torturing Derek. I stare into his furious face. I put on an innocent facial expression. "What? Am I bothering you?"

"No, of course not." He struggles to put on an expression that resembles a happy one. I am so laughing inside. Finally he succeeds. "Let's start."

"Ok, so in class we're studying WWII, right? What do you know about it?"

"Well, I know that . . . um, well it's . . . yeah . . . a lot of soldiers fought . . . and you know." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Have you been paying attention at all in class? Wait why am I even asking? You're Derek; of course you haven't been paying attention in class."

"Casey, chill. This is a war that happened like hundreds of years ago. It's not that important." Derek says casually.

"What are you talking about?" I'm shocked speechless. Well, almost. "Of course it's important. Millions and millions of died fighting in this war. They suffered through untold horrors. Not important. What if someone in your family was in that war? Was killed in that war? Would you be able to be so nonchalant about it? Of course not! How could you even say something like that?" I'm going completely psycho on him. How could he even think something like that?

"Casey, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. Sheesh. What I meant was, it's not exactly relevant right now. You know, not a matter of life or death."

"I thought, for you, hockey was a matter of life or death."

"Well, I guess this WWII is a matter of life or death, my mistake then . . . Now, let's get to studying." I just have to shake my head. But whatever, if he's willing to work, I guess I am.

_**8 hours later**_

"Okay, when did Germany capture Poland?" I ask.

"Spring of 1940."

"And when did it invade Poland?"

"Summer of 1939."

"And what followed directly after this?"

"The war in Europe, aka WWII."

"Right." I say yawning. Derek and I are sitting on his bed. I'm laying against his headboard. And he's laid out on the bottom of the bed. We've been at this for hours. And I'm not exaggerating. I yawn again. And I notice Derek's eyes closing too. And then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek

CHAPTER THREE

3:30am

I wake up and Derek and I are tangled up in each other. Derek is laying on his side with one of his arms beneath my head and the other around my waist. And I'm laying practically on him. One of my legs is over his body, settled in between his. I'm looking directly into his face, directly at his eyes. Suddenly they flicker open.

Then we are looking directly into each others eyes. And strangely I can't make myself move, and even stranger I don't want to. I can feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. My breathing gets harder, and then I can't breathe at all.

"Derek?"

"Casey?"

**Derek POV**

I'm experiencing something I've never felt before. Looking at Casey a feeling comes over me that I never expected to feel. Desire. We're still looking into each other's eyes. Then some strange force draws our faces closer together, until our lips touch.

It's like a bolt of lightning strikes me. Electricity course through both our bodies. I deepen the kiss. Both of my arms surround her and I pull her against me. I give a soft moan as her soft body presses closer to mine. My tongue seeks entrance to Casey's mouth. And suddenly I'm in the sweet cavern of her mouth. I can feel myself spinning out of control.

**Casey POV**

It feels like my body is turning to jello. All I want is to be closer to him. His lips move from mine and onto my neck. He plants soft kisses all over my face and neck. I'm heading further and further into oblivion. It's the best feeling that I've ever felt in my life. In the back of my mind I know I'm heading into un-chartered territory. I know that if I continue my life will be forever changed but that doesn't stop me. I push the ramifications of my actions out of my mind and let my body go.

------------

As I'm lying naked in Derek's arms after, I feel at peace. I drift off into sleep for the second time tonight.

**Derek POV**

I wake up the next morning, Casey's gone, in her place is a note that says:

_Went to go shower. See you at breakfast._

_Love Casey_

I roll over and can still smell her scent on the pillow, vanilla. I don't think I've ever loved a smell more. Then, as I'm lying there the full implications of what happened last night hit me. I slept with my stepsister, I slept with Casey.

Am I in love with her? Is she in love with me? I can't be in love with her, that's crazy. . . Is it any crazier then sleeping with her? Damn. What have I gotten myself into?

At breakfast I see Casey sitting at the table with my dad, Nora, and Marti. Lizzie and Edwin come into the kitchen after me. Casey looks up from her cereal and gives me a shy smile. And automatically I smile back. Edwin gives me a weird smile. And I have to force myself to get rid of it. I think I'm falling in love with my step-sister. Correction, I think I am in love with my step-sister.

------------

**Casey POV**

At school I know people can sense the difference in our relationship. Derek and I are actually civil to each other. Emily asks me about it.

"So what's up with you and Derek?"

"Nothing, what do you mean? We're exactly the same as we were before."

"If you say so." She says letting it go. "Well anyway, I have to go to class. I'll talk to you later, ok." As she leaves I see Derek rounding the corner. My mood rises.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

Then we're both just staring at each other. Unsure of what to say. Derek breaks the silence. "People are starting to wonder what's going on. There hasn't been a Derek / Casey blow up all day." I give a little laugh.

"I know. Emily just asked me about it." The hallways are almost empty. "They can just get used to it. Right?"

"Right." He says smiling. "Right." It's like we're caught up in our own little universe. We stare into each others eyes. It seems like all my feelings toward him have changed. Or maybe I'm just realizing them. Maybe I felt this way all along and didn't want to admit it. The final bell goes off.

"I guess we should go to class."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

------------

Ring!!!!!

School's finally over. I know Derek has hockey practice so I don't look for him. I'm on my way out the door when I remember that I left my chemistry book in my locker. I decide that while I'm there I might as well get my English book to start studying for my test on Friday. When I close my locker Max is standing there.

"Hey, Casey."

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I know we broke up but since then I've really been regretting it. And I've been doing some thinking and Casey, I want to get back together." He must have seen the shock on my face because he rushed to reassure me. "Casey, we were very good with together." He reaches his hand up and puts it on the side of my face. "Casey, please. You know it's true." Then he kisses me. I'm frozen in place for a few seconds then I push him away.

"Max, I'm in love with someone else." I know it's true. I used to be crazy about Max. His kisses used to make me feel weak kneed. But now after that kiss, I feel nothing. Zip. Nada. "I'm sorry." I walk away. I know I'm in love with Derek. The thought makes me smile. I'm in love with Derek. All of a sudden I can't wait to see him. I round the corner and run head first into him. Surprise.

"Derek." I say excitedly.

"Casey." There's a hurt expression on his face. "I forgot my pads in my locker. Sorry to interrupt you."

"No Derek, you didn't interrupt anything."

"Apparently I did." He says and walks off.

"Derek! Wait!"

"Forget it Case."

------------

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Derek POV**

I come home angry for the second day in a row. Max. Casey's getting back with Max. I can't believe it. It's like a stake has been hammered into my heart. I just lay in my room for hours. I can tell the exact moment she gets home. I don't know how, I just can. But she doesn't come up to my room.

- - - - -

At dinner she keeps trying to catch my eye. But I ignore her. I can't handle it. I don't want her to see how much she hurt me. If she wants to be with Max, she can. I try and convince myself that what I felt must have just been the effects of last night. I'm not in love with her. I look up finally and see that everyone's eyes are on me.

"What?"

"Nothing, we're just wondering what's gotten into you and Casey. You're not arguing or speaking. You won't even look at each other. What's going on?" Edwin says, then seeing my face adds, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Yeah." Lizzie chimes in. "It's like the twilight zone." For the first time tonight I looked Casey in the eye.

"I'm just not in the mood for talking. I saw something this afternoon that I still can't get out of my mind. Something that was pretty disturbing." I say.

"Maybe what you saw didn't mean what you thought," Casey replies.

"Maybe it was exactly as I thought."

"Maybe you should ask instead of just jumping to conclusions."

"Well maybe -"

"Why do I get the feeling that they know something we don't know?" My dad interrupts me, talking to Nora.

"Probably because they do. But I see a blow out coming. I knew this wouldn't last long."

"Yeah." My dad says. "Let's make ourselves scarce." Then him and Nora leave, Nora picks up Marti as she walks out.

"Well we wouldn't be having this problem if certain people in this family had . . ."

"I'm out of here," said Edwin.

"Right behind you." Lizzie replies.

". . . any sense of loyalty."

"Loyalty. You want to talk to me about loyalty. Weren't you about to cheat on Kendra Mr. Loyalty. You don't know a thing about loyalty!"

"Well maybe I don't know all that much about loyalty, but I would have thought that you did." I say before I start walking out of the kitchen.

"Derek, that kiss meant nothing. Ok."

"Whatever." I say as i leave.

**Casey POV**

I'm leaning on the counter. What Derek said to me strikes something in me. He has a point, but Max kissed me. Not the other way around. I do know something about loyalty. I turned him down. I told him I was in love with someone else. I did nothing wrong.

- - - - -

I knock on Derek's door at 11:30pm. I couldn't sleep. I have to talk to him, to explain. He calls out. "Come in." I take a deep breath and come in. "Oh, it's you." He says when he sees who it is. He's sitting on his bed, looking at a magazine. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you Derek."

"About what?"

"About us, about what happened between us."

"Look Casey, there is no us. Maybe I got a little delusional earlier. But now I realize that it was nothing, probably just a side effect of last night."

"Come on Derek, of course there's an us. I know, I was there."

"So was I, and from my end it seemed like sex. That's all. Nothing deeper than that." I can't believe what he's saying. He can't be serious. I must look confused because he continues. "Oh, what did you think that after that we would like live happily ever after. That we would be a happy couple. Walking down the hallway holding hands. Making kissy faces over lunch. Celebrating stupid Month-aversaries?"

"Well no . . . I . . . I thought we were something."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but like I said before, that was only sex. I thought you knew that." He says callously.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I will myself not to cry. I have to control my urge to beg, to scream, to argue, to show him how much he would be hurting me if he continues. In my head I can feel myself coming up with excuses, _It was just a kiss, _or _I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away, I told him I was in love with someone else. Please don't leave me, don't do this to me. _But my pride won't let me do it. I can't show him how I truly feel. Then the final nail in the coffin of our relationship.

"Sorry." He finishes coldly.

I look him in the eye. "I hate you." Then I walked out of the room and closed the door. Once it closed behind me I let the tears flow. I ran inside my room and threw myself on the bed and just cried. My heart broken into a million pieces.

**Derek POV**

I can hear Casey crying through the walls. Second thoughts are running through my mind. What if I was wrong? I know she was crying but that could just be her hurt pride. Oh, who am I kidding? I made a mistake, I know I did. A big, stupid mistake. I let my pain speak for me and in doing so I hurt the girl I love. But she did kiss Max. But I didn't ask her about it. I have to talk to her now.

KNOCK!!! "Casey. It's me, I want to talk to you . . . Look, I made a mistake Case, I didn't give you a chance to explain . . . I was just hurt . . . Come on Casey, you know how hard it is for me to admit this. Casey will you just open the door? . . . Casey, come on . . . Fine I'll just sit out here till you come out. You have to come out sometime." I sit down in the hallway and lean against her door.

- - - - -

Marti woke me up the next morning, "Smerek, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"What?" I say groggily. "Huh, what time is it?"

"I don't know Smerek." She says laughing.

"Where's Casey?" I pull myself up and knock on her door. "Casey, are you in there? Casey!" finally I just open the door. And she's not in there. I start searching the room frantically. She's not there. I run down the stairs, she not in the kitchen, the living room. She's not anywhere. "Dad! Nora! Where's Casey?"

"She's not in her room?" asked Nora. A full scale search followed. We called all around and no one had seen her. Finally after two days of worrying and searching we got a letter from her.

Then we didn't hear from her for four years.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek

CHAPTER FIVE

I'm driving, no destination only knowing I have to get out of here, away from everything. Away from Derek. At the thought of his name another stab of pain cuts into my heart. Tears are running down my face.

I stay the night at some motel where I then ditch my car. I mail the letter from here. It will be my last known location. If they look for me this is as far as they'll get.

Letter reads:

_Dear Mom and George,_

_I'm gone as you probably know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay, life __at home was becoming unbearable. It's not you __it's me. I need some time for my self. To find out what I'm going to do with my life._

_You won't find me, so don't look. Just __know that I'm fine and I love you._

_Casey_

I walked out of the post office feeling depressed. I need to get away from her, far, far from here. I hitch a ride to a town 5000 miles away. A small town, population 890. I dye and cut my hair and get rid of my contacts, get a pair of glasses.

I get a job working in a local diner as a waitress. There in Penciltin, is where I lived for the next four years.

- - - - -

_**1 month later**_

"Casey Macdonald," calls the waiting room attendant. I get up and follow her to a room where I am to sit and wait for the doctor. A million thoughts race through my head. If the test comes back like I think it will, oh man. I look up and the doctor is standing in front of me.

"Well, congratulations. You're going to be a mother." I expected this but I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought. I look up and the doctor's looking at me worriedly.

"Mrs. MacDonald, are you alright?" I try to smile reassuringly, but I guess I failed, because she asks me again.

"Yeah," I answer. "I'm fine."

"Does the father know?" She asks caringly.

"No," I whisper, tears in my eyes. She puts her arm around me.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

-----------------------------------------

And that's why I've been gone for four years. It's what made me leave the comfort and security of my home and move to a place where I didn't know anyone and start a completely new life.

**Next chapter is going to be back in the present. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please Review. ****P.S. It's really short. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

CHAPTER SIX

**Casey POV**

I'm standing on the porch of my family home with Desiray in my arms. "Mommy, where are we?" I look at her

"Home." I reply and knock on the door.

Mom answers the door. "Hello . . ." she trails off. Tears come to her eyes, when she sees who it is. "Casey," she's crying now. George comes to the door. She pulls me into her arms, now I'm crying too, "Mom,"

Lizzie, Marti and Edwin hearing crying come to see what's up. "Casey!" they cry simultaneously. Soon I'm surrounded by people, hugging and kissing and crying, all of a sudden a little voice asks.

"Mommy, who are all these people?" asks Desiray." It was just then that everyone noticed her.

"Mommy?" asks mom.

"Mom, this is Desiray, my daughter." There are shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

Marti asks, "Casey you're a mommy?"

"Yeah," I answer looking at my Mom. Her eyes tell me we need to talk. They pull me into the house. I rest down Desiray and kneel down to her level. "Des, this is your grandpa, grandma, your uncle Edwin and your two aunts, Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Marti." She looks and them all solemnly, sticks out her hand and says, "Nice to meet you."

Mom clears her throat and says, "Hey you guys, why don't you take Desiray upstairs and play games or something." Lizzie and Edwin catching her drift bend down to Desiray and ask if she likes Dragon Tales."

"Yeah!" She loves them.

"Ok let's go."

"Mom can I go with them?" she asks innocently.

"Yep sweetheart, go ahead." She happily bounces up the stairs with them.

"Casey why didn't you tell us, more importantly why did you leave? Where have you been?" The joy from earlier now replaced with anger and bitterness. "Do you know how worried we were? You can't just do that. You just disappeared. And why didn't you tell us about Desiray?"

I don't know what to say. I can't tell her the reason without telling her about Derek. "I was going through a phase. I wasn't happy; I just had to get away. I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you worry but I had to leave."

"You could have called us or wrote us. And don't you dare say you wrote. One letter doesn't count! If you didn't keep contact for us, what about for your siblings, they needed you. We all needed you."

"I don't know what to say besides that I'm sorry. I missed you too but after I left I figured you'd be mad at me. I was scared to come back." I sit down on the couch.

"Oh, Case, we'd never be that mad at you." She sits down beside me and pulls me into her arms. "I missed you so much."

As we're sitting there the front door opens and Derek walks in. I jump up he looks in my direction. His eyes light up. "Casey!" He runs over and pulls me into his arms. It feels so good to be there again. Then as if realizing what he's doing he abruptly lets me go. "Where have you been?"

Just as I'm about to answer Desiray runs down the stairs, "Mommy guess what? They have Dragon Tales tapes. They can watch whenever they want to."

Derek looks like he's been struck by a truck. He looks from her to me and from me to her with a look of shock on his face. "Y-you have daughter."

"Yeah Derek, come here baby." I pick her up. "Honey this is Derek. Derek this is my daughter Desiray. My eyes dare him to say something. But all he does is say,

"Hey Desiray, I'm Derek, how are you?"

"Fine," she smiles a toothy smile at him.

"Case, can I talk to you."

"In a bit, Derek."

"No, now Casey."

"Fine, Des, go to grandma."

"Ok!" She runs over and jumps in her lap, "Hi grandma."

Derek takes my arm and pulls me into the kitchen.

- - - - -

**Derek POV**

"Is she mine?" I ask still in shock. She just turns around, reaches in a cabinet and grabs a glass and gets a drink of water. Only after she has the glass up to her lips does she turn around and face me. "Is she mine?" I repeat.

She lowers the glass, and asks, "What do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what," she asks as if she's confused.

"About Desiray."

"Why would I do that? You made your feelings, or your lack there of, clear the last time we spoke." Hurt flashes through her eyes. She's right.

"You could have still told me. You didn't have to leave. You didn't have to go." She looks back at me straightforwardly.

"Yes I did." Now I'm starting to get angry.

"You had no right to do that Casey, she's my child to. You had no right to take my child away!"

"When I left I didn't know, ok. I found out about a month or so after I left. I didn't see the need in coming back, I wanted to move forward."

"So you take our child and run."

"Don't say that."

"Well she is, isn't she Casey?" She doesn't look at me, "isn't she?"

"Yes! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, find ok. You know it couldn't be anyone else." She says crying now.

I try to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask softly.

"Are you really asking me that question?" she asks angrily. She wipes the tears from her eyes.  
Well, let's recap. I try to talk to you and you basically tell me that I meant nothing to you. So excuse me for thinking that you wouldn't be thrilled with the fact that I was having your baby." She pauses. "I just thought it would be best for everyone involved that I disappeared."

"So then, why'd you come back? Hmm. If you're so much better off without us."

"I'm not." I can barely hear her.

"What?"

"I'm not- We're not better off without you guys okay. Desiray is three, and she had no family but me. What if something happened to me? What would happen to her? She needs to be with her family. I need to be with my family. You might not love me, but that's not the end of the world, Derek."

- - - - -

**Casey POV**

"How could you not have told me Casey? We must have written hundreds of e-mails to each other over the last three years, you never once mentioned a baby."

"I don't know why I kept Desiray a secret. Maybe I wanted to avoid the questions you were sure to ask."

"So, who's the father," seeing the look on my face, "that's probably one of them. But really, who is it?"

"Liz, I really don't want to talk about it, right now."

"Ok, sorry," she looks over at Desiray's sleeping form, "she's beautiful Casey. You know what, she looks like someone I know. But I just can't remember who."

Realizing where this conversation is heading I stand up. "I'm going to take Desiray upstairs now, ok."

"Alright, I guess I'll turn in to," she says, taking the hint. "See you tomorrow. Right?"

"Yes, I'm back. For good."

"Good," she gives me a hug, "I'm glad you're back Case."

"Me too, Liz, me to," I say to her retreating back. I watch her go up the stairs and can't believe how grown up she looks. I bend down and scoop up Desiray and carry her up to my room. Once I've tucked her in I pull out my cell phone and dial a familiar number. It rings, my best friend Ashley picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey Ash."

"Casey, how'd it go. Is everything alright? Did you tell him? Tell me everything." She's always had a big mouth. I remember when I told her about Desiray.

- - - - -

_"You're pregnant! Of my God. I have to throw you a baby shower. When are you due? This is going to be great, I love babies."_

_"Ash! Calm down," I say laughing. _

_"Oh, sorry. I just get a little excited."_

_"A little." We both laugh._

_"Who's the father?" she asks innocently. Instantly sober I struggle for an answer._

_"Someone I really cared about, who didn't care about me."_

_"Oh, was he the one who caused you to come here."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok, sorry I asked, but are you going to tell him? About the baby I mean?"_

_"No, he won't care. We were a one night stand. And he made sure I knew that, when he broke my heart."_

_"I'm glad," I look up at her sharply. Seeing my face, "Not that he broke your heart but that you're here, and we're best friends. I'm just really glad you moved here," she says sincerely._

_Looking at here I can only agree. I love my life here. I've got friends, a home, a job. What more could I ask for? . . . Who am I kidding? How about love, my family?_

_"Casey. Earth to Casey." Ashley says waving her hand in my face. I snap back to reality. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah," I smile. "I'm fine._

"Casey. . . Casey!"

- - - - -

"Yeah, sorry. Yeah, it was alright. Derek and I had a big blow up . . . . . . ." Then me and Ashley talked for hours. Although it was hard, I'm glad to be home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

**Chapter Seven**

**Casey POV**

I wake up for the first time in four years in my own room. My bed, my pillows, my walls, my everything. I close my eyes and smile to myself. It's good to be home. I roll over, and feel for Desiray. Realizing she's not there I sit up and look around the room anxiously. Just then the door bursts open and Desiray runs in and jumps on the bed.

"Mommy, grandma and grandpa made pancakes and sausage and eggs and orange juice and apple juice for breakfast. And I ate it and I sat with them. Mommy, I wanna live here. Can we please. Please," she pleads. "Oh and mommy, grandma said she'll take me to the zoo to see the penguins. Can I go, please," she pleads.

"Des, not this early in the morning please. Can I get a shower and some coffee first?" I say putting my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Mommy, I'll die if I can't go. I'll die," she kneels at my feet.

"We'll talk about it after breakfast." I say laughing.

"You don't care about me. I'm dying," she says throwing herself on the floor. "I'm dead, I've died of sadness."

"Really, I say," kneeling down on the floor and picking her up. "Oh no. What will I do? My baby's dead. Oh no . . ." I drop her on the bed, "oh well, I'm going to go get breakfast." I say and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Desiray stays there for about thirty seconds before running into the bathroom after me.

"Hurry up, mommy." She says pulling my arm. Then she proceeds to drag me down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Everyone is sitting at the table. "Okay, now sit here." She orders, pushing me into a chair next to Derek.

"Hey everyone." I say looking around the room. Apparently I'm the last one to wake up because Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti and George are all sitting around the table.

"How'd you sleep Case?" Asks mom.

"Good, really good-"

"Moooooom," says Desiray pulling on my sleeve, she pulls my head down and whispers or tries to whisper in my ear. "The zoo, remember. Tell Grandma you said I can go please."

"Hey mom, did you say you would take Desiray to the zoo today."

"Oh, Case, I did say I would but I can't do it today." She looks at Desiray. "Desiray, you know I said on Saturday, not today." At this Desiray pouts her lips.

"But I wanted to go today." At this Derek rises from the table.

"Look, I have to go, I have a class at 9:30."

"Okay, we'll see later then," says my mom, and is echoed by almost everyone in the room. Derek looks around waiting for me to say something, then realizing that it is not going to happen.

"Okay, bye then." he says then walks out the kitchen and out the front door. I look at Desiray and say.

"Look Des, we can go later, alright?"

"Okay," she says happy to have her way.

- - - - -

Later at the zoo. "Mom look!" yells Desiray pointing at the seals that were swimming in the pool. She turns around and grins at me before she runs to the next animal. We've been at this for two hours. I look up and Desiray is standing by the next tank, her face almost pressed up against it, staring eye to eye with a turtle.

"Hold on Desiray!" I see a drink stand and stop for a bottle of water, then we keep walking.

- - - - -

**Derek POV**

Casey's back, and I have a kid. I can't believe it. Just seeing Casey again would have been enough to throw me for a loop, but finding out I have a kid these last three years just pushes me over the edge. I skipped my class this morning. I got right to the door then I had to leave, sitting in a classroom for two and a half hours just didn't appeal to me just then. Wonder why. So I decided to take a walk at the zoo. Hearing Desiray talking about it this morning reminded me that I haven't been here in years. So here I am. Then I see a little girl tear past me chasing a squirrel. She looks vaguely familiar. I just stare after her for a while. Then it clicks.

"Desiray!!" I call out she stops looks around, then spots me. She smiles and runs to me and lifts up her arms to be picked up. Oh, so I'm just standing there looking a her thinking I can't believe this is my kid.

"Hi, Derek," she says happily. Then I remember if Desiray's here, where's Casey.

"Hi Derek, Desiray I told you to wait for me," she says scolding her. She reaches out to take her and Desiray jumps into her arms. Then she turns to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when Desiray mentioned the zoo this morning it kind of reminded me that I haven't been here in a while, so I thought, Hey, I should go to the zoo." She looks at me as though she doesn't believe a word I am saying.

"Sure." Desiray starts figiting in her arms, fighting to get down. So Casey rests her down. And she runs off to look at the animals.

"So, How've you been Case?" I ask her as we simutaneously start to walk after Desiray. She doesn't answer for a while.

"I guess I've been good. I'm about to start some college classes next semester. I just finished my GED. I figure it's time to go back to school, I mean I can't be a waitress all of my life. . . right?"

"You're a waitress?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, it pays the bills."

"I suppose. So you're starting college next semester, I pictured you almost finished. Graduated high school as validictorian and all that."

"Well I couldn't very well go to school and take care of a baby, could I Derek?" she says with a slight edge to her voice.

"Right, of course not. but you could have come home when you found out."

"What are you telling me that you would have been happy to be a father at 17? That you wouldn't have resented me for messing up your life?" she says bitterly.

"Yes . . . I mean no. I don't know, what do you want me to say Case?" I say getting angry too.

"Look, let's just not get into this right now Derek, I'm not in the mood." She says standing up and walking away, effectively stoping the conversation in its tracks. She eventually comes back, but neither of us talks. Five minutes go by, then ten, then twenty and so on. We just sit there and watch Desiray play.

-

-

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been away, with no computer. I really should get a laptop, but anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Ok, I know I could not possibly have an excuse for not updating for this long, just know that I'm sorry, and I understand if you would rather not continue to read my story because I'm (unreliable) but if you choose to continue reading, I will be truely, truely appreciative. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

**Chapter 8**

**Casey POV:**

I come home feeling emotionally drained. This is going to be hard, seeing Derek everyday. I guess I'm not as over him as I originally thought. I walk up and open the door. Desiray is asleep in my arms.

"Hi, Case, how was the zoo? You guys . . ." she stops talking when she notices Desiray asleep.

"Hey, Mom, I'm just going to take Desiray upstairs. I'll be right back." I go upstairs, take off Desiray's shoes, her jacket and put her to bed. I look at her face and can't help but smile. I love my baby girl.

I remember this one time when I took Desiray to the park. I used to walk her through the park everyday as a kind of outing and my exercise.

_The sun was shining and we sat down underneath a big tree. I put Desiray in my lap. She's just sitting there playing with this leaf._

_I jolt awake five minutes later and there is no Desiray. She is nowhere in sight._

"_Desiray! Desiray!" I look around frantically for her. I jump up and round the tree and there she is lying in the grass looking at this butterfly. I grab her and hold her tight to my chest._

"_Don't do that ever again!" I tell her sternly. "You scared Mommy half to death." She starts crying, I just hold her tighter to me. She is the most important thing in my life. I love my baby girl._

I come back down the stairs my Mom is sitting on the couch looking at old photo albums. She says musingly.

"You know, when you were younger I used to love to help you with things. Like tying your shoes, buttoning your clothes, everything. But from the very start you were always trying to do things by yourself. I was always afraid that there would come a day that you wouldn't need me anymore, and it did. You just left and it felt like my whole world fell out from underneath me." She starts to cry.

"Mom . . ." I start.

"Do you know how much it hurt for you to disappear for so long, without even a word for three years? Three years Casey!"

"I know Mom, I know. I don't even know how to apologize for what I did. But Mom, even though I hurt you, and the family, me, and that it was hard, I do believe that it was the best thing for me. I'm a better person for it Mom."

"I know Casey, I know." She puts her arms around me and we just sit there in each other company.

**Derek POV:**

I don't really want to go home, looking down I can see that my watch says 12:22a.m. I really should be heading home. I turn my car around and head toward my house. The drive takes about ten minutes. The walk to the house takes not nearly as much time as I would have hoped. I open the door and walk into the door, and into the kitchen. I nearly jump out of my skin. Casey is sitting at the table.

"Long night?" She is in at tank top and some baggy pajama bottoms. Her hair is all messed up and you know the strange thing is? I still think she looks beautiful. Wait a minute, I'm over that.

"What are you doing still up? Where's Desiray?" I ask her as these things just occur to me.

"I couldn't sleep and Desiray's in bed, asleep." She gets up and says,

"Would you like a piece of pie?" It is then that I notice that she is eating chocolate cream pie, my favorite.

"Sure," she cuts me a large piece, and sits down back at the table opposite me.

**Casey POV:**

I can't help but think that he still looks so good. Than it occurs to me, it's only been a few years, though it seems like much longer to me.

"You know Casey, I've missed you," I look up at him surprised, then I smile. He continues, "I know you don't think that I care but . . ."

"But what Derek?" I ask eagerly, really wanting to know.

"But I do," he says quietly. "Thanks for the pie." He says again as he leaves kitchen. I just sit there looking at his empty chair for about ten minutes thinking I can' t go through this again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

_**Chapter 9**_

**Derek POV**

Casey and Desiray have been here for about two weeks now, and I'm already madly in love with her. And surprisingly, Casey and I are starting to tolerate each other, if not getting along.

"Hey, Derek," says Casey walking into the kitchen carrying Desiray on her hip. "You up before me, that's a first."

"Morning Desiray," I say a smile lighting up my face. Looking at her I can't help but smile. She has her head on Casey's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. She's beautiful. I remember when Marti was that small.

"Hi," she says quietly, she looks up at Casey, "Mommy, can I have pancakes please?" she says and closes her eyes again and falls asleep. I laugh.

"I don't think she was ready to get up yet."

"It seems that way doesn't it?" She says smiling. "Can you hold her for me while I cook breakfast?"

"Yes, here," I say, holding out my arms. I love holding her, she is so tiny, and she's mine. It's amazing to think that I created this little person. She's a part of me.

As I take Desiray Casey's hand brushes up against mine. An electric shock courses through my body. Taking me out of our reverie. Startled, I look up into Casey's eyes, she's looking just as shocked as me. Our faces are just inches apart. I can feel my face coming closer to hers. It seems just as our lips are about to touch.

"Mommy?" Desiray wakes up. Casey jumps up, leaving Desiray in my arms.

"Yes Des?"

"Where are my pancakes?" Casey laughs.

"I'm making them now, sweetie," then she looks at me and her face sobers. She instantly goes to the stove and makes breakfast leaving me to ponder, 'What the hell just happened?'

**Casey POV:**

_Later on in the day._

I have the house to myself, finally. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are at school. Derek is at college, George at work. Mom took Desiray to the park. She's been taking off a lot of days of work to be with us. I go back into the kitchen. I'm tidying up a bit.

I can't believe me and Derek almost kissed. It seems almost surreal. I grab the trash bag out of the can and take it out to the curb. It really is nice to be home. As I'm putting it in the bin a car drives past me, stops, backs up, and the driver says something to me.

**Derek POV:**

"Hey, are you getting anything?" asks the bartender.

"No, I'm alright. Just thinking." Just then I hear the door open, and a man walks in at lets out a whoop.

"Yeah, whooo," I hear the sounds of slapping fives."

"What's got you all excited Miller?"

"I have a date with a girl I used to know." I turn around, I know this voice.

"Max?" I ask incredulously.

"Derek?" Max replies, then comes over and pulls me into a hug. "How've you been, I haven't seen you in ages. How's the family?"

"Family's good, man. Have a seat. What's this I hear about you having a date? Why is this a special occasion, what you haven't had a date in months or something?" I say, laughing.

"Na, men. I have a date with this girl that I've been in love with forever. I haven't seen her in a while but, I did today. And she said she'd go out with me."

"Oh, who's the lucky lady?" I ask.

"You won't believe this but it's Casey."

**Casey POV:**

"Casey, can you pass the potatoes please?" asks Marti.

"Sure, here."

"Has anyone seen Derek, today?" asks George.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning, why?" I say.

"Well, he was supposed to come to dinner."

"He's in college he's probably with some friends." Says Mom.

"Yeah," agrees Edwin and Lizzie. Just then we hear a car drive into the drive way.

"That's Derek's car now." Says George. We hear the car door slam and Derek's key in the door.

"I'll be right back," I say getting up from the table and going to meet Derek. He's taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up at the door. "Derek?"

He turns around. "Well, lookie what we -ave here, Casey McDonald. Meet anyone interestin today?" He says slurring.

"Derek, you're drunk."

"Wow, you always were the smart one, werntcha? Huh, Casey?"

"Derek, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"Why am I acktin dis way, I dunno Casey, why doncha tell me? Huh? What doncha kno? I ran into someone today, Guess who?" Derek asks. "Guess." When I don't answer he says it again more aggressively. "GUESS!" This brings the rest of the family into the living room.

"Derek, what's wrong with you?" asks George. The entire family is standing in the doorway now. Lizzie is holding Desiray.

"What, you don't kno either?" Turing towards me, "What you didn't tell them about your date with Max?" Max, I forgot. But I'm not sure what he's talking about.

"That's what he told you? That we had a date?"

"Don't act like u don't know Casey. What you didn't think that I had the right to know?" Now, I'm getting angry.

"Well, sorry I didn't think I had to check with you first Derek. Why should I?"

"Well, I don't kno, Casey, I'm only the father of yur baby." I hear shocked gasps all around the room.

"Derek, please don't." I say in a whisper.

"What doncha think they should kno Case, doncha think they should kno about the huge mistake we made four years ago. . . ."

"No!" I say.

"That ended in disaster and ruined our lives. It was all a mistake, I didn't need this. I didn't want this. I wish it hadn't happened."

"Derek!" I say shocked. I look back at Desiray. There are tears running down her face. "Desiray," I go to her, and take her from Lizzie. She's crying in earnest now. She buries her face in my shirt." I look back at Derek. "Sorry we ruined _your_ life Derek."

"Casey MacDonald, you mean to tell me that Derek is Desiray's father?" Asks my mother I guess having recovered from her shock. "You two were sleeping together under our roof. What were you two thinking?"

"I don't know Mom." I say shamefully.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry Mom,"

"You're sorry, that doesn't change what you did, does it?"

"Never had any self control that one." Says Derek.

"I wouldn't be speaking either Derek." Says George with a hard edge to his voice.

"I don't even want to look at you two right now."

"That's fine Mom," I say looking at Derek. "I'm leaving anyway."

Fifteen minutes later me and Desiray are coming down the stairs with are stuff. Lizzie and Edwin, help us take our stuff to my car. I hug both of them. "I'm going to miss you guys, but I promise this time to call and email you ok."

"Alright Casey," says Lizzie with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, bye Casey," Edwin says. And with that I get back into my car and start the drive back home.

**Note: I just want to apologize for the really bad "drunk" writing. Well . . . I tried. PS. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.

**Casey POV:**

"Mommy, Derek's my daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie." I say as I tuck her in. Her little face turns and looks up and me sadly and too mature for a little girl.

"Then why doesn't he love me? Daddy's are supposed to love you." She says before she bursts into tears, pulling herself against my shirt.

"Your daddy does love you. He was just mad." I say helplessly. Unable to take her pain away.

"No he doesn't! I hate him! I wish I never found out he was my Daddy." She just continues to sob. I just hold her. What was Derek thinking?

_Next Afternoon._

"I still can't believe he did that." Even though its been two weeks Ashley is still angry for me. "I should go up there and find him myself. The little . . ."

"Ashley, it's okay, it's over now." It's just like her to try and jump to my defense. She always does, that's why I love her.

"How's Desiray been?"

"Well, she's getting back to her usual self, but she's still been pretty upset." I say.

"Why would he do that? Especially with Desiray in the room?"

"He never could hold his liquor well. He thought I was going on a date with Max. Though I don't see why it should matter to him who I date."

"Why would he think you were going on a date with Max?"

"I have no idea."

**Flashback:**

_The person in the car winds down the window._

"_Hey, Casey!"_

"_Max, hey, how are you?" He gets out of the car and comes up to me and gives me a hug. He swings me around._

"_You look great. I haven't seen you in years. What happened to you? You just disappeared." The excitement is slowly disappearing from his face. "Why did you go?"_

"_I needed change, Max."_

"_You could have called. Or something."_

"_I know, I'm sorry. It just didn't occur to me." His face looks a little hurt. "Look, let me make it up to you. Why don't we go out to dinner later. For old times sake. What do you think?" I say smiling. We used to be good friends, before all that mess happened. There's hope in his face._

"_Really, when, is tomorrow good?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Ok, good! I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that good?"_

"_Yeah," I say walking him back to his car. "Actually, I'll meet you there. I'm glad I saw you today Max, it's been a long time."_

"_It really has, ok, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye," I say as he drives off. He toots before he rounds the corner. It will be good to be friends with him again._

_**End Flashback**_

"What time do you have to pick up Desiray?" Ashley asks me snapping me back to the present. I look at my watch.

"Oh, like right now." As, I'm standing. "Thanks for the girl talk, I needed it Ash."

"I know, that's why I'm your best friend, duh. Plus all your drama is entertaining. What else would I do with my time?" she finishes laughing. I laugh too.

"Look I'll call you tonight. Bye."

**Derek POV:**

I can't believe that I let myself believe that I was falling for Casey. What is wrong with me? She didn't love me back then and she doesn't love me now. You just set yourself up for heartbreak Derek.

I'm just walking around town, I don't believe who I'm seeing. God really must not like me.

"Derek." Says Max. He seems a little down.

"Why aren't you walking on air right about now? Didn't your date with Casey go well?"

"No, man. She never showed. Then she called me and turns out she only wanted to be friends anyway. I really read that wrong. It's just like back in high school. I wanted to be with her but she was quote, 'In love with someone else.' You'd think I'd learn." He says dejectedly.

"Wait a minute, so you guys didn't actually have a date?"

"No, I guess it was just dinner. Why?"

"Oh, man. I've got to go apologize to Casey." I say turning to walk back to my car. "Wait, I don't know where she lives."

"Why don't you ask your parents?"

"Actually, they're not actually talking to me right now."

"Oh, is it really important?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, Casey gave me her address. I'm supposed to go see her next week. I guess I could give it to you. Here."

**Casey POV:**

"How's she been today?" I ask Desiray's nursery teacher when I get there to pick her up.

"She's still a little down sometimes. But she's definitely improving. She just inside watching a movie with the rest of the kids." We walk down the hall to the room. Desiray's smiling and laughing at a Dora the Explorer video. My little girl's coming back.

"Des," I say in a voice close to a whisper." She spins around.

"Mommy!" she yells and comes and jumps in my arms.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" I ask carrying her out of the room to the cubbies.

"Well, we made snow men out of cotton stuff. And we played outside. And we had ice cream. And we watched a movie. Mommy look!" She squirms excitedly out of my arms and runs away. She comes back with her picture. I kneel down next to her while I look at it.

"It's beautiful, Des." She just smiles. "Ready to go now?"

"Yes, can we stop at McDonalds, please? Please Mommy?"

"I don't know about that."

"Please, if we don't I'm going to be the saddest person in the whole wide world. Even sadder than that lady we saw at the zoo who was crying cause the Gorilla stole her new high heeled shoe." She says nodding furiously. I laugh. It's just so nice to see her happy that I give in.

"Ok," I pick her up. As we're walking out to the car I feel Desiray stiffen. I look where she's gazing. There's someone approaching us. I ask incredulously.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Casey." I recover from my shock.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you Derek." I say pushing past him, holding Desiray close.

"Casey. Come on, I want to apologize."

"You want to apologize, for ruining. . ." I look down at Desiray, whose good mood has completely vanished. I open the door, put her in her car seat, and close the door. I turn back to him.

"What do you want to apologize for? Huh? There are so many things. How about ruining my relationship with my mother? Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to tell her myself when the time is right? Or how about how you almost completely destroyed my little girl? She hasn't been herself for weeks."

"I'm sorry; I got a little carried away."

"Sorry is not going to cut it. Let me tell you something Derek. Don't you ever say something like that about my daughter, and especially not in her hearing! Desiray is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her more than I love myself. She is not a mistake. Say it again and you will be sorry. You know what, how about you just stay away from me and my daughter altogether. She was finally getting back to normal. You just ruined it!"

"You are so careless Derek. You just smash up and things and people then go back to your life, or whatever you do to make yourself happy, and let other people clean up the mess you make."

"Casey, I didn't know. I talked to Max. He told me that he was confused, that it wasn't a date after all. See, it's alright." He says to me like that solves everything. I look at him and see that he really believes it does and I realize something. I want to love him but he'll never be the man that I want him to be.

"No, Derek. It's not alright. You need to grow up and start thinking before you do or say things. You don't even understand what you did. You'll never going to change. Now excuse me, I have a daughter to take care of." I say bravely.

I get in my car and drive off. As I look into my rearview window, I see Derek standing there staring after the car. I can't help but let the tears roll down my face; it feels like I just killed a piece of my heart.

--

**I don't know if any of you have ever read The Great Gatsby, but there's a quote in there from the book. I just read this for English. We talked about it today, and I thought it just fit in perfectly with the situation. . . . . . . Oh, and you guys don't worry, Derek and Casey will get together eventually. Anyway so tell me what you think, please. Do you think I was too harsh?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: For those who were wondering, the quote that I used in the last chapter from the Great Gatsby is "****You are so careless Derek. You just smash up and things and people then go back to your life, or whatever you do to make yourself happy, and let other people clean up the mess you make." – I had to change it slightly to fit, but it's the same general thought.**

**- - - - - - -**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 11:

**Derek POV:**

Where is this nursery? I can't believe I've gotten completely lost. I was just here the other day. I suppose I could just call Casey, but she's not exactly speaking to me right now. I can't really blame her, though I'm not entirely sure what she's so mad about. I don't think it's even about the scene at home anymore. It's like she's just given up on me.

"There's the turning. Damn!" I say as I drive past the gate, there are lots of cars behind me right now so I can't turn around. I have to wait for the light. It takes about ten minutes for me to get back to the school. I look at my watch. 3:00."

"Come on Derek, just get out of the car and go see her." I say giving myself a pep talk. "She's your daughter; you should have some kind of relationship with her. Reach over, unlock the door. Open it, and get out. That doesn't sound so hard." I'm having a grand old conversation with myself. I look out my window. This boy and his mom are looking through the window at me strangely. I open the window.

"Oh, its okay, I'm just trying to convince myself to go inside and apologize to my daughter. I told her she was a mistake and I wished it'd never happened." She looks alarmed. "Oh, I didn't mean it, I was just mad at her mother for going out with this other guy. I was kind of drunk." The mother is trying to inch away now. "And our mom kicked us out of the house for having sex under her roof." She starts to run away. "No, wait. She's my step-sister. We don't' share the same biological mother!" She's half way across the parking lot, clearly believing I'm an incestual, drunk, who's mean to little children. "Oops." Now that I've succeeded in scaring away children and parent alike there's nothing left for me to do but to go apologize to my daughter who probably hates me.

I walk bravely across the parking lot to the building. I look over the fence and there's a whole bunch of little children running around playing tag. I see Desiray, she's it. She's catching up to this little boy in a red striped shirt, with blue shorts. She's laughing, and she almost has him, then she trips and falls. She hits her head on the grassy bank.

"Desiray!" I yell, jumping over the fence and running to her side. I turn her over. Her eyes look at me warily.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Are you alright?" I say checking her for injuries.

"What do you care?" she asks. "You don't like me anyway." Her bottom lip starts to tremble and there are tears building up in her eyes. They're threatening to fall at any moment.

"I do like you Desiray." I tell her, picking her up off of the ground and sitting her on my knee. "I love you."

"Then why were you acting like you didn't want me. Why didn't you tell me you were my daddy?" The tears finally fall.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at someone else."

"My mommy?" she asks.

"No, it wasn't really Cas- your Mommy that I was mad at. I guess I was sort of mad at myself. I took it out on you two. If I upset you, I'm sorry Desiray. I didn't mean it." She just looks at me for about two minutes, and then she throws her arms around my neck.

"I always wanted a Daddy. Mommy said that you love us but you couldn't be with us. I missed you."

"Desiray!" I recognize Casey's voice, it's coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Excuse, me sir. I'm going to have to ask who you are?" a nervous teacher's aid says.

"Ms. Johnson. That's my Daddy duh."

"Oh, well. I – I – I didn't know you had a father. Desiray. Well well . . . umm . . . I knew you had to have father. Of – of course you do. But . . ." She just continues to stutter. I decide to put her out of her misery. So I just smile at her."

"Hey, it's cool." She's dazzled.

"Alright." She says, backing away.

"Desiray!" Casey's voice comes again. I forgot all about her. She finally spots Desiray. "You didn't hear me calling you, Desiray?" Smiling she walks toward us. Then her eyes fall on me. The joy leaves them and is replaced with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, taking Desiray from my arms.

"I want to see her, Casey."

"Desiray, go and get your stuff," she scoots her off. "Why? You didn't want her before right; she was a mistake, if I use your exact words."

"She's my child too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm her parent too."

"Really, I was under the impression that you need to be a grown up to be a parent. Which you must definitely aren't." She starts to walk toward the other students and teachers. I grab her arm gently and turn her around.

"I've changed Casey. In the weeks we haven't seen each other I've really thought about it and I want to be a part of Desiray's life if not yours. I want a chance to be a good parent Casey. Can I have another chance?" She looks down at her feet. "Please. Don't make me beg." She looks into my eyes. For once I am completely serious, I think she can see this. We've reached the building. "Casey?"

"Look, I'll think about it." She says reluctantly.

"Thank you," I say excitedly going to give her a hug. She puts a hand out.

"I said I would think about it," she says firmly. She picks up Desiray and walks to her car. Desiray looks over her shoulder and waves at me. I wave back.

"Ok," I can live that.

**Please Review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, it really means a lot that you like it. It's my first story, so yeah thanks. And sorry for taking so long to update, I have procrastination problems. I am trying though. I know where I'm trying to go with the story, but the getting there is proving to be a problem. I don't really like this chapter but it was necessary. Anyway, on with the story. **

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek

Chapter 12:

**Derek POV:**

As I walk up the walkway to Casey's door, I fight the unconscious urge to straighten the tie that I'm wearing. Why am I even wearing a tie? I don't have to dress up, it's only Casey . . . and Desiray. I wipe my hands on my jeans; my palms are sweating like crazy. There's a bead of sweat that is making its way from my forehead to the base of my neck. I can feel it there. Drip, drip, drip. I wipe it off, I think I'm losing my mind.

I finally, reach Casey's door. Ok, I'm going to knock on it right now. I raise my hand up - - - "I hate this tie, I'm taking it off." I reach up to take it off but before I can - - -

"Derek!" Casey opens the door in surprise, she's holding her garbage. "How long have you been here? Why didn't you just knock on the door?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Ummmm . . . Well, I was, but . . . . Yeah, is Desiray ready?" She shakes her head.

"She's still in bed. I thought you were coming at 9:00, its only 7:30." When I don't say anything she just continues. "Whatever, you can have a seat on the couch. She puts the trash bag in the can by the garage door. "I'm going to get Desiray, I'll be back in a bit."

After she leaves, I look around the room. It's filled with years of Desiray's life. Years that I wasn't a part of it. Each section of pictures is organized according to a phase in her life. I don't know why I'm surprised, Casey was always the organized one.

The first group of pictures feature a little bald headed baby girl with blue eyes smiling toothlessly at the camera. Next to that is Desiray's birth certificate, framed. I get up and go to it to get a better look. Desiray Elizabeth Nora Venturi. - - -She has my last name. Casey gave her my last name. Wow. Date of Birth: November 12th, 2004.

I just keep going along the mantle. There are three more pictures that really stand out to me. The first one is a picture of a little girl in a little pink frilly dress smiling crookedly. She's leaning against a white pillar, holding it like it is her teddy bear. It's like she's laughing at the photographer. The next picture is of her sitting in a sandbox with her hair in two pigtails, there is a big Band-Aid on her left cheek. She's wearing a denim jumpsuit and a red t-shirt. She's holding an ice cream cone and there's drop of it dripping down her neck. She's laughing. The two pictures are complete opposites and I wonder which is the real Desiray.

The last picture is of both of them, Casey and Desiray. They are sitting on a dock . . . fishing of all things. Casey's holding a fish, it's not very big but she looks so proud of it. Desiray's arms around her leg. They are both smiling at the camera.

"I remember that day, my friend Ashley took that picture. It took us five hours to catch that fish. And you know right after we took this picture we let it go." She laughs. "Desiray said he looked lonely for his family, and she made us put it back."

"You gave her my last name?" I state.

"Well, she is your daughter Derek. Why wouldn't I? . . . She's eating her breakfast, she'll be out in five minutes." Casey walks away into what I assume is the kitchen. Exactly five minutes later Desiray comes out with Casey holding her hand. She has on a pink knapsack.

"Ok, Derek. She has fruit, juice, and snacks in her bag in case she gets hungry or thirsty. All my emergency numbers are written inside the flap in front. Her jacket, sun block and her hat are in there two, I already put some on her but if you're going to be in the sun a lot you can put on some more. She--"

"Do you have anything in here for nuclear warfare and or flashfloods as well, you're so well prepared?"

"Ha. Derek don't mess this up ok. Don't let anything happen to her ok. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Come on Casey, lighten up. We'll be fine. Right Desiray." I ask putting my arms out to pick her up. She comes and I lift her. "We're going to have a lot of fun aren't we?" She just nods her head. "Alright, bye Casey. I'll see you at 7:00 ok."

"Bye Mommy." Desiray says.

"Bye baby." Casey says, waving, as me and Desiray walk down the drive way to my car. I strap her in and Casey's still waving as we drive off, and turn the corner.

"Ok, Derek. Step 1: Completed. Now all you have to do is take care of her for a day. That can't be too hard."

--

"But I don't want any sun block. I don't want any!" yells Desiray, during her third tantrum of the day. The first was over what we were going to do today, the second was over her fruit. I gave in on the first two, but this is overkill.

"Desiray! You are putting on this sun block, now!" Amazingly she listened.

Thus went the entire day. She would try and test my patience, to see what she could get away with. But as soon as I got angry at her. That's actually pretty clever, but annoying. Tantrum after tantrum.

We went to the park, to the movies, I took her to McDonalds, we went everywhere, and despite the occasional outburst. We had a lot of fun. We were both tired after that day. I carried her up to the door asleep.

--

_After Desiray has been bathed, scrubbed and but to bed. _

_--_

"So how was you two's day, Derek?" Casey asks as she goes in the kitchen.

"Tiring, a three year old is a lot of work." Casey just laughs.

"Yeah, well what did you expect?" How do you like your coffee Derek?" She is standing next to a coffee maker, where there is a pot of it, freshly made. The smell is like heaven.

"Black is good." She passes me a mug of coffee, and starts to walk to the living room. There's a fire in the fireplace.

"Come on let's go sit on the couch." We both sit down.

"This is good coffee." Outside we can hear the storm start to get worse. Thunder claps and lightning flashes illuminating the entire room, then flashes out.

"Wow, I can't remember when there was storm this bad, you might have to stay over. How far away is your house from here?"

"About an hour and a half." BOOMMM! The whole room shakes.

"Wow! That's far!" she yells over the noise outside. Just then the lights go bright, then flash out completely. Casey jumps, and somehow lands right next to me.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"It's alright," I say working up enough courage to put my arm around her. I wait for her to shout at me to get off her, or at least shrug my arm off or something. . . . Nothing. If anything she snuggles closer.

"Thank you for spending time with Desiray," she turns looking at me earnestly. "I always wondered if I would be enough for her. I knew she would probably need her father, and I was worried about how to tell her. Thank you for deciding you wanted to spend time with her. I really appreciate it." She finishes quietly. She looks back down, toward the fire. I put my hand under her chin at lift her head back up to look at me.

"She's my daughter too, Case. Why wouldn't I want to be with her? I would have been there from the beginning."

"I think that somewhere deep down I knew that, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Why not?" I ask her, somehow already knowing the answer.

"Cause it would be too good to be true." There are tears in her eyes now.

"Casey, don't' cry. Please." I pull her closer to me. "You never gave me a chance to prove to you how good I could be."

"But I did Derek. And you rejected me ok. You said you didn't want me," she says pulling back, "do you know how much that hurt?"

"But you didn't give a chance to explain. I was jealous. I saw you and Max together, and I snapped. I'm sorry."

"But Derek, you can't do that. Ok, you can't freak out on me every time you get jealous."

"I know that now. I've changed Casey.

"I think you have, too. At least I want to believe that. Please don't let me down again Derek."

In the next moment we've closed the distance between our lips. I am kissing her with a passion that I forgot I had. All the feelings from four years ago come flooding back. I could never get over this girl. We come apart and smile at each other, just as our lips are about to meet for a second time --

"MOMMY!!" a frightened Desiray screams from the second floor. Interrupting us, we jerk apart suddenly.

"Desiray, I'm coming!" She yells back and stands up smiling at me sheepishly. "I'll be right back." She runs up the stairs. I can't believe this is happening.

"Derek!" yells Casey, there's a strange urgent panic to her voice. "Come quick!"

I run up the stairs after Casey and into Desiray's room.

"What's wrong with her Derek?" I look down at Desiray. She is pale and shaking. And she looks to be barely conscious. "She's burning up. We have to go to the hospital right now."

**Note: Dum Dum Dummm (my attempt at being ominous, if say it loudly in your mind, it sounds slightly scary . . . .right?). My very first cliff hanger. **


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. It's been crazy, really. I just took my AP English exam, I still have the Biology AP exams coming up, and I have my French GCSE oral exam, all within days of each other, so I've been studying like crazy. My brain is goo. I am so tired, I got too much stuff to do. . . . . . . . . . . . . But on the upside at my school seniors finish in 18 days. YEAH!** _"Upbeat"_** But then we have to come back for our regular exams.** _"Depressed"_** But then we graduate, YAY!!**

**. . . . Anyway, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 13:

**Casey POV:**

We are rushing to the hospital. I'm in the back holding Desiray's hand. The emergency technicians work frantically over Desiray's still body.

The ten minute ride to the hospital was pure torture. Two minutes into the ride Desiray's arms and legs start twitching violently. Her hand is jerked from mine. Her eyes open and roll back into her head.

"Oh my God, what's happening?" I ask the technician in charge? "What is going on?"

"I think she's having a seizure." He turns to his assistant. "Get those sharp objects away from her."

"Desiray? Desiray!" I shout, getting ready to pull her into my arms.

"No, don't touch her." He says to me, to his assistant. "Take her up front she doesn't need to be watching this."

"No, I have to stay here with my baby."

"Ma'am, just come back here for a little while she'll just be behind this curtain. Alright." He pulls me to the front and closes the curtain. I can still hear Desiray thrashing around in the room.

- - - - - -

_An hour later._

"Casey, calm down. Ok, its' gone be alright." Derek tells me as I pace in the hospital waiting room.

"Where is this doctor? I don't understand what could have happened. I put her to bed and then . . . ."

"Calm down Case." Derek tells me, getting up to put his arm around my neck. I throw his arm off.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down? My daughter's in there and I don't know what's wrong with her. You didn't see her in there. You didn't see her shakin-" I start to cry. Derek comes over and enfolds me in his arms and lets me cry into his shirt.

"Casey McDonald," asks a male doctor in a white jacket, he is holding a clipboard looking anxiously around the waiting room.

"Right here," I say, standing up, pulling away from Derek, wiping my face. "How's Desiray."

"Hi, my name is Dr. Simpson and I treated your daughter today. Your daughter is a trooper, I'll tell you that." The doctor says good naturedly. "She had what we call a febrile seizure, which was caused by an unusually high fever brought on by an allergic reaction to something. She's unconscious right now. We had to give her some antibiotics and some anti-seizure medicine."

"But she's going to be alright, right?" Asks Derek, interrupting, coming up behind me.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. But she's going to have to spend the night, for observation of course." The doctor tells me reassuringly. He's about to pat me on the arm, but I turned away before he could, my mind on something that's bothering me.

"An allergic reaction. She didn't eat anything that could have caused this. I don't know what could have triggered this." I say thinking out loud.

"I don't know either Casey, it's just good that she's going to be alright." He turns to the doctor. "Thank you so much." He says to the doctor.

"Yes, thank you. You don't know how much she means to us." I add, turning my attention back from my reverie.

"I think I do. I have two kids myself. And I've seen enough shares of diseases and emergencies. I wonder what I would do if one of them happened to my kids." He looks at his watch. "Look, my shift ends in a little while but I'll come check on Desiray tomorrow. So I'll see you two tomorrow." He finishes turning around to leave.

I rest my hand on his sleeve. "Thanks again." I say. He just nods and walks off down the corridor.

Derek and I just stand there in a state of shock. Feeling grateful. Our baby's going to be alright. Derek puts his arms around me and we just stand there for a few minutes. Then my mind returns to its previous train of thought.

"What could she have eaten Derek? You couldn't have given her anything right? I don't think . . . Wait Derek, you know that care bag and list I gave you? You did read it right?" I ask, turning to Derek speculatively.

"What care package?" Derek answers, confused.

"Weren't you paying attention this morning? The sunscreen, the fruit, water, juice, the list I had sewn onto the back of the bag. . . . You didn't even look at it did you?" I ask disgustedly.

Derek looks like he's thinking. Then he says. "No, I don't even remember seeing it." I'm not even really listening right now.

"I can't believe this. You have her one day, one day and this happens."

"Wait Case, aren't you jumping a little bit to conclusions. We don't know that it was something that I gave her, we don't even know that it was something that she ate." Derek answers back getting defensive.

"What else could it have been Derek? Not something that she ate? Come on!"

"Casey, you know I wouldn't do anything to put Desiray's life in danger." He says with shock in his voice, despite me knowing the truth I can't help what I say next.

"No, I don't know that. What I do know is that before I let my daughter into your care she was fine. I let her spend one day with you. And look, she ends up in the freaking hospital!" All the fear over Desiray's life comes out as anger.

"You know what. I can't do this right now, I can't do this right now Derek." Fear crosses his face.

"Wait, Casey. What exactly are you talking about? Are you talking about us? Or What? You are going to need to clarify this a little bit more for me Casey." I put my hands on my head.

"I can't have this conversation right now Derek. I need time to think."

"Casey, this just comes to one thing. You don't trust me."

"I want to Derek. I want to so much, you don't know. But every time I come close to believing in you something happens to make me lose faith in you all over again." He steps closer to me.

"Casey, please don't do this. We've had a ruff day. You're still in shock. It's not the best time to be making important decisions."

"I'm trying not to, but I need to time to think . . . . . away from you." I finish not looking him in the eye.

"Casey?" he looks at my f ace and can clearly read the determination there. "Okay, I'll go." He says defeatedly. "But I am coming back. Now that I'm here, I'm not going away. Not this time Case. You are stuck with me." With those last words he turns and walks out of the hospital waiting room.

I collapse into the chair. Why must life be a constant emotional rollercoaster ride for me. Why can't my life me normal?

- - - - - - - -

_Later on in the night. _

**Derek POV:**

I glance up at the digital clock on the white walls of the hospital corridor. 2:00. I couldn't sleep at my house so I had to come back. Now I'm standing outside the door with a sign that says.

**Desiray Macdonald Venturi**

I look through the glass window. Desiray is asleep in her bed and Casey is in the chair next to her, also asleep.

I open the door silently but Desiray still opens her eyes and looks at me. I put my finger to my lips and say shhhhhhhh. I point to Casey with her head laying on Desiray's bed. Desiray nods that she understands.

I walk over and pick up Casey depositing her on the cot that must have been brought by the nurse for this purpose. I pull the blanket up to her neck, tucking her in. I lightly touch her cheek. I hope this all works out. I don't think I could go back to not seeing her face anymore.

I straighten up, and go sit in the chair so recently occupied by Casey. I reach out to hold Desiray's hand.

"Hey, Des. How are you doing?"

She looks at me and says, "Daddy . ." immediately I feel better.

**Please tell me what you think. wink, wink.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Ok, this story will probably be finished in another four or five chapters, so I'm already brainstorming another. I feel kind of weird asking this but if any of you reading this ever have any ideas or helpful tips, please let me know. I actually suffer from writer's block quite often, which is usually what is to blame when I don't update, well that and homework. So yeah, you could PM me or leave it in a review. Oh and I've noticed that lately I've been leaving long rambling author's notes . . . . . sorry, I'm a rambler, it's like a sickness. And yeah, ok still rambling, right, so onto the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

**Chapter 14:**

**Derek POV:**

It's been two week since Desiray got out of the hospital and Casey is still hardly talking to me. She won't let me be with her be with my by myself. I can't take her anywhere without supervision. I'm not allowed to feed her. Nothing. I know I should giver her time but this is getting ridiculous. Today I was making Desiray a grilled cheese sandwich and Casey came charging into the kitchen and took it away from me. It's driving me crazy.

I've gone over that day, over and over again and I still can't remember giving Desiray anything that could have made her sick. But if I didn't give her anything that could have made her sick, what happened? That's a question that still bugs me. What could it be if not a food allergy?

I'm on my way over now to have my daily hour with Desiray. I really love that kid. I'm driving in my car to visit her now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Casey," I say when she finally opens the front door to her house.

"Derek," she says. She looks at me like she'd rather I not be here but she steps aside and lets me in the door.

"How's she doing today?" I ask, glancing around the living room curiously. The room is not as immaculate as I'm used to it being.

"She's fine." She tries to conceal the narrowing of her eyes and the anger and disgust still present in them. She forces a smile. "She's watching T.V. right now. Come on." She leads me into the kitchen.

Desiray is sitting at her little table watching Dragon Tales, which I've learned is her favorite show, while she draws a picture. As we enter the room she turns her head to see. When she sees me she jumps up.

"Daddy!" she yells as she runs over and climbs into my arms.

"Hey, baby." I say, "How are you?"

"Well, I'm good because my I didn't have to go school today, and my mommy got me a new book, and she let me read it, I got pancakes for breakfast today and sausages with syrup, and we . . . ." She proceeds to give me a very long, very enthusiastic, very detailed recap of her day so far. As she goes on and on I look at Casey and am shocked to notice for the first time how ragged she's gotten.

She has her head down on her chest. There are circles underneath her eyes. She looked tired and withdrawn. She's not as put together as she usually is. She looks like she's barely holding herself together.

Casey stands, leaning against the counter with her hands and arms wrapped around her chest and waist, looking into the distance with an unreadable expression on her face. All of a sudden she stands up straight, turns, and almost runs from the room.

"I'll be right back!" she says frantically. I can hear her running up the stairs and her bedroom door shamming closed. I have barely enough time to worry what's wrong with Casey when I look at Desiray.

She's staring up at the ceiling. A strange look on her face, like she's about to cry. In an effort to distract her I say.

"Desiray, how about you show me how to draw a picture?" She turns and gives me a little giggle.

"You know how to draw a picture."

"Are you sure?" I walk over to the table and "accidentally" knocking all of the crayons on the floor. "Oops." She smiles and says.

"Ok, I'll help you." She smiles but I can still see the sadness in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

I basically spent the day keeping Desiray entertained and distracted. Casey never came out of her room. What's going on with her?

**Casey POV:**

I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since that day when Desiray was rushed to the hospital I've been feeling really strange. There's a strange fear in me. What would I do if I lost Desiray? And the fact that Derek contributed or might have contributed to this whole thing transfers my unease to him. I can't bring myself to trust him. Just leaving him in the room with Desiray, by themselves, causes my heart to race. I'm scared to death.

Right now I can't even bring myself to go back downstairs with them. Though my heart is beating fast and I'm scared to death for Desiray. I can't move. I can't shake the feeling that something is not quite right with her, no matter what the doctor says.

I can't trust Derek, not completely anyway, there's just too many things under the bridge, there's just too much that I can't forget.

- - - - - - -

"Excuse me miss. Can I have some more coffee please?" Asks a lady sitting at the counter in the coffee shop where I work with Ashley, where I've worked ever since I left my family.

"Miss, can I get my coffee?" I was gazing off into space again.

"I'm sorry, here you go." I pour her some coffee. And another customer calls me from across the room.

All morning at work, I can barely concentrate on anything. I keep making stupid mistakes that someone who's worked her as long as I have shouldn't be making.

Sometime during the afternoon Ashley ask me. "Girl, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say lying through my teeth. "Why do you ask?" I can't tell anyone what is wrong with me. I don't even know what's wrong with me.

"You know Casey, I'm your best friend. If there's anything that you want to talk to me about, don't hesitate." She puts her arm around me shoulder. "That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks, Ashley. I know, and I will tell you when there's something wrong. But it's not." She looks slightly disappointed. "I'm going to go back to my table now." I say walking away. What is wrong with me?"

- - - - - - - - -

**Teacher POV:**

I've wanted to be a teacher since I was twelve years old. I remember when I first started feeling that way. I was at this special assembly where people's parents came in to talk to us about what they do for a living.

Nobody wanted to listen this one lady. She was a teacher. Us, we hated teachers. We were just going through that phase, you know it. School's uncool, as were teachers as an extension. So when she came up to the podium to talk, no one wanted to listen to her. But something about her made me pay attention.

She started talking. And something about what she was saying captivated me. I've always liked kids and she was talking about how much she enjoyed being with them all day, watching their faces as they understood something. How much she enjoyed getting new students every year and seeing them grow up, seeing what they do with their lives. She talked about this one student she taught who came back to her after twenty years to thank her, he had become a best selling author. He thanked her for encouraging him to read when he hated books.

All this moved me, even at twelve years on and now I've been a teacher's aid for about two years. I love it. Every year when a new set of little bright minds are admitted to the Brightwood School I am happy. I love experiencing even a tiny bit what she was talking about. I'm only 23.

My class this year has been particularly rewarding. There's always one student that touches you. One you know is going to go far, once who is brilliant. I found that in four year old Desiray Venturi, she is already reading at a third grade level. Not only that but she's a wonderful child. Always helpful. Very funny.

It's strange. I've met her mother Casey many times, but never the father except that once. It's very strange.

I look out the window to check on my class. All the children are gathered around something on the ground. Just then a little girl in my class named Jasmine runs into the class room.

"Come quick Ms. Johnson!" she yells and runs back out the door. As I run toward the children I realize that it's a child they are crowding around. I squeeze between their four and five year old bodies to kneel beside the child. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently turn her over.

"Oh my God, Desiray! Jasmine, run inside and get Ms. Smith to call an ambulance!" I say, leaning down to check the little girls pulse. I can't believe it, she just got out of the hospital. "And ask her to call her mom too!" I yell as an afterthought.

**Casey POV:**

I've just finished bringing back yet another messed up order when the phone rings. I'm busy apologizing, again. So Ashley answers the phone.

"Good afternoon Strong and Dark, can I help you? . . . . . . Um she's with a customer right now, can I take a message? . . . . . She what! . . . . St. Francis Memorial Hospital . . . . Ok, I'll tell her. Thank you for calling." I was listening to the call in the corner of my mind but I didn't' connect it to myself.

I turn around to head to the kitchen for a plate of grits I forgot when I bump into Ashley.

"Casey," she says, worry clearly apparent on her face.

"What is it?" I ask, knowing the answer but somehow needing confirmation.

"That was Desiray's school. She collapsed and they rushed her to the hospital. They think she has Grey's Pommus Disease."

I'm already blocking out the rest of what she's saying. I feel like my world is falling apart. I knew something was wrong. And it had nothing to do with Derek.

- - - - - - - -

**Additional Authors Note: I hope it's not too confusing with the switching point of views. . . . . . Yeah, so there is something seriously wrong with Desiray, it wasn't an allergic reaction. And if any of you are wondering, the Disease is made up. Well I guess it's kind of obvious, "Grey's Pommus Disease?" Lol. Oh, and what's going on with Casey? Hmmm idk. So anyway that's my second cliff hanger. Read and Review to find out what going to happen next. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I always have an excuse here for why I haven't updated and I know you are all probably tired of hearing them, and you know what, I heard this quote somewhere, I don't remember where. But I think it fits. **_**"Excuses are like armpits. We all have them and they all stink."**_** . . . . . . Need I say any more?**

**Actually if you really want to know I just finished finals, today actually. YES!! So, I'm out of school until graduation rehearsals and graduation. So I'm kind of excited. And I'll be able to update more regularly because I really don't have anything else to do. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner but it's been really crazy with finals and graduation requirements. So, yeah, on with the story.**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

Chapter 15:

**Derek POV:**

I'm stretched out underneath this bright red Chevy I've been working on for 2 days. I still haven't found out what's wrong with it. I work part time at this garage three blocks away from my house for extra money. But now that I have Desiray, I've been thinking about getting something a little better, or asking for a few more hours. I want to be able to get stuff for her, you know, help out Casey a little bit. I mean, she's been doing this all by herself for years. Plus I want her to trust me.

"Yo, Derek! Telephone!" My coworker Damian shouts to me.

"Alright, hold on!" I yell back pulling myself out from underneath the car. I stand up and wipe my greasy hands on my pants and walk over to where he's standing at the desk. "Who is it?" I ask, taking the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Venturi?" asks the person on the line.

"Yes this is he." I ask, becoming concerned at the official sounding voice on the other side.

"Mr. Venturi, we need to you to come to the emergency room immediately. It's about your daughter. She collapsed at school."

- - - - - - -

I rush into the emergency room and run to the counter. "Excuse me, what room is Desiray Venturi in?" I ask the front desk frantically.

"Excuse me?" asks the lady at the counter looking up from something on the computer, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"What room is Desiray Venturi in?"

"Hold on, let me check the computer," she types a few things in, and then she tells me, "Room 2344, on the fifteenth floor." I glance at the clock on the wall behind her, 1:35 pm. I turn around and start running toward the elevator. I call over my shoulder, "Thanks."

The wait for the elevator is taking too long so I decide to take the stairs. I rush through the doors and start running upstairs. You know how people say that during times of crisis, to get through them you use up reserves of energy that you never knew you had, to things that you would not be able to do in times of crisis. That's the only explanation I have about how I was able to get up all those flights of stairs in the time that I did.

I reach the landing at rush through the doors. Clock on the wall in front of me says, 1:39 pm. Like I said I don't know how I pulled that off except I had to see my little girl.

I keep running around the corner, and look around frantically for anyone that I recognize, anyone. I start wondering down corridors looking for the desk. I finally round a corner, and there is Casey, sitting on a chair, by herself, in tears.

"Casey," I say, happy to have finally found her.

"Derek?" she looks up at me. Then she runs into my arms and burst into a fresh batch of tears. It's like the dam she's been holding back for weeks has finally cracked. She looks completely broken, and literally falling apart in my arms.

"Casey, how's Desiray?" I ask her, she just holds onto me and says nothing. "Casey?"

"Derek?" she asks quietly.

"Yes."

"I think I need my mom." She says before closing her eyes and surrendering to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I've been just sitting here holding Casey in my arms for about an hour and a half when Nora rushes into the waiting room. I called her earlier. Casey really needs her and I didn't know what to do to help her.

"Casey?"

"Mom," she climbs out of my arms and goes to Nora, stands in front of her and just says, "I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Casey, it's fine. That's not important right now." She pulls her into a hug and looks over Casey's shoulder at me and mouths what's been going on? I just shrug my shoulders. She nods in understanding. She puts her at an arms length and asks. "Casey, sweetheart, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know. It just hasn't seemed all that important lately."

"Come on, we are going downstairs to get you something to eat, right now."

"But Mom, what about Desiray? I can't leave right now. The doctor could come at any minute." She says frantically, looking around as if he is about to walk out of a door at any minute.

"Derek will call us. Right Derek?" she says reassuringly.

"Yes, of course." I say, agreeing. "If he comes I'll send a message with the desk, ok. We won't start without you. Alright."

"Come on Casey. Derek has it all under control," says Nora as she leads Casey from the room, to the elevator. Casey goes, though she looks over her shoulder at me almost pleading with me to let her stay. I just smile at her reassuringly.

I'm glad Nora is here. She was really getting scary.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Nora POV:**

I look across the table at Casey as she picks at her food. She looks terrible. Her eyes are bloodshot, there's mascara running down her face from her tears. She looks skinnier than I remember, her clothes are just hanging off her. All this couldn't have happened in one day. She notices me looking at her.

"Mom, do I look that terrible?" seeing my face. "I do don't I. Oh my God, I haven't been able to do anything with myself. This thing has got me really messed up."

"Casey, you're still beautiful to me. It's just so good to see you. I know that when I found out that Derek was Desiray's father I freaked out a little."

"No, Mom, it's ok. You had a right to be upset."

"No, I didn't. As your mother I should have listened to you, your side. I don't even know what happened. I just flew off the handle and because of it I lost months that I could have been spending with you and Desiray." Casey reaches across the table and holds my hand and smiles the first smile I've seen all day.

"Mom, thank you for coming." As I was about to answer the lady at the counter calls out.

"Is there a Casey McDonald here?"

"Yes, that's me." Casey says, standing up and going to the lady. She talks to her for a few minutes then comes back. "That was Derek, the doctor's back.

There is silence the entire ride up the elevator. When we get there Derek is standing with the doctor.

"There you are Casey," he comes over and holds her hand. "Okay, we're ready."

"Uh, would you folks be more comfortable in a private room when we talk." The two glance at each other, and then nod.

"Yes, please. That would be better." Derek says. The four of us make our way into what I assume is his office.

"Have a seat." The doctor tells us. There is a desk and bookshelves on one side and then a couch and some chairs on the other. That's where the doctor heads. Derek and Casey sit on the couch with their hands intertwined. I go over and stand by the window.

"How's are daughter?" Casey asks, anxiously.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Venturi," we don't bother correct him. "It's as we feared. She has the Grey's Pommus Disease."

"What exactly is that? Is it serious? Will Desiray be alright?" I ask the doctor

"Well, Grey's Pommus Disease is mainly a reiterative disease. It attacks the kidneys and some parts of the brain causing seizures, fevers, and weaknesses in their limbs. Which can cause fainting or passing out." He finishes, looking down at the board. "Your daughter was exhibiting all of these symptoms and we ran some tests. She definitely has it."

"Um, doctor, you say it attacks organs. But is it fatal?" Casey asks.

"Well, there is some percentage of recovery-" The doctor starts but is then cut off by Casey?"

"What are the chances of Desiray surviving?"

"We have to stay positive, we don't-"

"What is the survival rate?" Casey raises her voice. The doctor sighs in resignation.

"It is fatal for about 97 percent of people. But we haven't completely looked at her case."

"There's a 3 percent chance that my daughter will survive!" Casey shouts before she faints onto the floor.

"Casey!" I yell, me and Derek arriving at her side at the same time. "Casey," I say again shaking her arm. "Casey?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I'm sorry if the story takes a slightly John Q like direction. It was not my intention, but it seems like that's where it might be going. Not that that's a bad thing . . . I actually like John Q, I think it's a really good movie. **

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 16:

**Casey POV:**

I wake up and I'm lying in a hospital bed. I struggle to sit myself up and look around the room. To my left my mom is asleep in the chair to the left next to my bed. But to my right, Derek is sitting in the chair, leaning over with his head on his arms which are on my bed. There is a little lock of hair that is lying across his right eye.

I reach my hand over automatically to brush it off his face. His face is peaceful in his sleep. There is a little smile on his face, like he's sharing a private joke with himself. He's really handsome when he sleeps. I'd forgotten that. The last time I looked at his sleeping face was the night after we slept together. That seems like such a long time ago.

My hand is still by his face, I trace the line of his face, his eyes, his nose, and finally his lips. His smile grows bigger, and his head turns toward my hand and he kisses my palm.

"Mmmmmm," he opens his eyes. "Casey?" he asks, sleepily, only half awake.

"Yes, Derek." I stretch my muscles, hearing my bones crack. I feel relaxed and rested for the first time in weeks.

"You're up," he says, still struggling to wake completely up.

"Yup," I answer. "Derek, what am I doing in a hospital bed? What happened?" He sits up and shakes his head and the sleep out of his eyes.

"You don't remember?" I just stare at him vacantly, I really don't remember. So he just continues. "You fainted. The doctor said it was from shock and just general exhaustion. You woke up for a while, you were trying to find Desiray, but the doctor thought you should rest. He gave you a mild sedative. You've been sleeping since yesterday."

"Oh." I say stumped. "But what was the shock?"

"Casey, Dr. Simpson told us that she had Grey's Pommus Disease, and that," he looks pained. "There a big chance that she might not beat it Case, she could die." That's when it all comes crashing back. Desiray, her being sick, me hitting the floor. I must have blocked everything out. I can feel the tears coming again.

"How is she Derek?" I ask, dread filling my heart. He doesn't look me in the eye.

"Not too good Casey." He says sadly, putting his head back down on the bed. "Not too good."

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Derek POV:**

After leaving Casey's room I head to the critical care unit. Casey's still in bed. She's not supposed to get up until the doctor checks her out. I continue moving down the hallways. I gave into doors as I walk. I see all of these sick people and I can't believe that my Desiray is here. She's too young for something like this to happen to her.

I near her door. I hesitate before I go in. I force myself to open the door and go it.

Desiray's small body is lying on the bed, wires and tubes connected to her all over her body. She's in a coma, over night, one of her kidney failed, her brain is sending out messages to stay unconscious. The doctors don't know what to do anymore. They're just making her comfortable, they don't have much hope.

I look down at the little girl that in such little time has come to be the most important thing in my life, I know I can't let her die. Three years is not a lifetime. I mentally try to hold back the tears and panic I feel. I have to pull myself together. Someone has to be.

My mind flashes back to when Casey told me I would never change, that I would always be irresponsible, that I wasn't grown enough to be a parent. I wish it hadn't taken something this serious to sober me up.

"Desiray, baby?" I ask her in a whisper, knowing that she won't answer me. I continue on, growing more confident as I go on. "I'm going to make sure you get better, alright." I reach up and wipe the tear that's falling from my eye. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I reach out and gently touch her still angelic face, even in sickness. I have to keep a promise, for the first time in my life.

With that thought I turn and walk out of the room to find Desiray's doctor.

I head to the office that me and Casey sat in just last night when we found out that our daughter might die. I rush past a nurse, knocking a tray out of her hand.

"Sorry." I call back to her. She just curses under her breath.

When I get to the door I knock loudly. I hear a voice from inside call out to me. "One second." Then I hear him talking on the phone. I knock again. He tells the person on the phone,

"Look, I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs up the phone and comes to the door. Can I help you-" He starts before he sees who it is. "Mr. Venturi, come in. How can I help you?" He leads me to the couch again. "Have a seat."

"I can't sit down. I just need to talk to you." I say pacing the room. Up, and down. Up, and down. I turn and look at the Doctor. "I can't do this. I just can't." The doctor looks confused.

"Can't do what Mr. Venturi?"

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to help her." My voice chokes on the last word.

"We are doing everything in our power to help her. She-"

"Well, I don't think you are." I cut him off. "There has to be something else than what you are doing. Something else, anything else, that can save her life. Tell me what it is." I tell him forcefully. He looks about to answer, then he hesitates.

"Mr. Venturi, there's nothing else for me to do."

"You're lying. I heard that hesitation. There is something else, but you just don't want to tell me! What is it? What is it!" I yell, bringing my hand down on the table in front of him and coming to my knees in front of him. I am 5 inches from his face. "What is it?" The doctor looks scared, he backs up a little.

"Mr. Venturi, there really isn't anything-" I grab the front of his shirt, and pull him towards my face.

"Think back, are you sure there is nothing else to do?" He's visibly shaking now. Then he opens his mouth to speak. Then closes it. Then as if coming to a decision he opens his mouth again.

"There is one thing." He pauses again. "But-"

"No buts, I'll do anything, anything to save her."

"It's extremely dangerous." He tells me all of a sudden going into doctor mode. He looks at my hand still holding his shirt. He pushes it away and stand up, going over to his desk to get a folder. "Like I was saying. It's extremely dangerous, which is why I didn't suggest it." He flicks through it. "But I did do some research on it.

"How dangerous is it?" I tense listening for the answer.

"Ok, well the treatment requires extreme surgery. The patient would have to be under for at least 5 hours, during which the doctor would have to remove parts of the infected organs and correct some of the flaws. The surgery would then be followed by an intense medical regimen to build the body up for the transplant."

"Ok, um, that doesn't sound so bad. Lots of people have had surgeries before." I say relieved but the doctor shakes his head.

"No, Mr. Venturi, a procedure of the magnitude has not been performed on someone so young. It could send her little body into shock. And there is no guarantee that it will work. This is still a trial treatment. So far it has had a 20 percent success rate."

"What happens to the other 80 percent?" I ask afraid to hear the answer.

"They die, most of them that day." I feel like a large rock has been dropped on my chest. And I'm afraid ask.

"What is the chance of Desiray surviving without the treatment?" He starts going into doctor talk again.

"It all depends on the prognosis of her status right now. If she's-"

"Doctor . . ." He stops talking and looks me in the eye. He sighs and answers.

"Slim to none." I take in a sharp breath, I feel a tear escape from my tightly closed eyes. He gives me a minute, then asks. "So what is your decision Mr. Venturi. Do you want me to start the treatment?"

I open my mouth to answer and say . . . . . . . . .

**Note: Sorry, about that, lol, I had to stop there, it was really getting too long. And as for the medical "speech" up there. FYI, I really don't know anything about medical stuff so I pretty much BS'd my way through all of that up there, with the hope that somehow, some of it sounds intelligent. Lol, I hope so. Anyway so yeah, that's that chapter. Review to find out his decision. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I've started writing a new story it's called 'A Thin Line Between Love And Hate' on the book Twilight, if you have any time, check it out and let me know what you think. **

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 17:

**Derek POV:**

We are all sitting in the waiting room. The whole family's here. Edwin, Lizzie and Marty all got off from school. Nora and George get off from work. Even that girl Ashley is here. Desiray is getting prepped for surgery. The doctor tells us what to expect.

"Okay, so she's about to go into surgery right now. First we have to assess the damage, it's actually possible that she won't need the transplant after all if we find the part of the brain that's sending to signals to attack the organs. Then once that part's removed we have to see if any of her organs are too severely damaged to recover. If not we just close her up and she should be fine as long as she does not go into shock. ."

"How big of a chance is it that she will go into shock doctor?" Casey asks, holding my hand tighter.

"About a forty percent chance. But we're doing everything in our power to prevent that from happening." He looks down at his watch. "Okay folks, it's about time that I go in and get prepped myself. I'll come speak to you afterwards." With that he turns and walks through the swinging doors marked medical personal only. After this all we can do is wait for news.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's been six hours, where is he?" Casey is pacing back and forth. Finally I get up and take her hand.

"Come with me Casey." It seems like my hand has a calming effect on her. We take a walk down the corridors to this little garden. I lead her to the bench by the far wall. Sitting I tuck her into my arm and we just sit for a little while.

Casey is calm. She snuggles closer to me, then looks up into my eyes. I smile at her. She is so beautiful, I can't believe I'm getting another chance.

"Derek?" she asks me.

"Yes," I answer, focusing on her. She sits up out of my arms, straightening herself up.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's really hard for me to say but I'm just going to say it." I look at her expectantly. "I love you Derek." Okay, I wasn't expecting that. She laughs a little. "You know I've always loved you. I was just scared of it. I couldn't admit it to you. I couldn't even admit it to myself. You know me, Casey McDonald, in love with Derek Venturi. It wasn't acceptable so I fought it." She thinks about it.

"Casey-" I interrupt. She cuts me back off.

"No, let me talk, I need to get this out." She starts again. "I think even before we slept together I wanted it to happen. I have to tell you this now Derek because I've realized that it's really stupid not to. I don't want to be scared, Derek. It makes no sense to hide what I'm feeling anymore. We could all die tomorrow, why fight the inevitable?"

I'm in shock, I can't believe that Casey just poured her heart out to me. Then the happiness sets over. She loves me! She loves me!

She's looking at me expectantly. Oh! I should probably say something back. I open my mouth to speak, then close it again, I don't know what to say. I open my mouth again. "Um . . ." I should just say I love you. Knowing I must look like a goldfish I open my mouth again. "Casey-" I start.

Edwin burst out the door. "There you two are, I've been looking all over. The doctor's back. He wants to talk to you two." Oh, saved by the bell.

"Oh, the doctor's back." I just up and grab Casey by the hand, "Let's go." I pull her along behind me. Behind my back she has this funny expression on her face. She pulls her hand from me and just walks off by herself.

"Casey!" I call after her.

"I'll meet you there." She answers not turning around.

"Ok," I answer quietly, a little confused. What's gotten into her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole family is gathered in the room to listen to what to doctor has to say.

"Okay, the surgery was successful so far. We found the parts of her brain that were causing her body to attack itself and removed them. None of her organs were irreversibly damaged."

"So she's alright?" I ask.

"Well, we just have to wait for her to wake up. When she wakes up out of her coma we'll know for sure, but we're optimistic."

"Ok, so this is good news." Casey I grab her hand again like I did earlier. "Right Casey?"

"Yeah sure," she tells me. She pulls her hand away and stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walks out the room. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been acting cool to me ever since we were in the garden. I get up and follow her.

"Casey wait!" I call, running after her.

"Yes," she turns and sneers at me. I'm taken aback for a moment.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what Derek."

"Like you're mad at me." She sighs.

"I'm not mad at you Derek." She says, I am so relieved.

"Ok, good. I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"What about it?" she asks.

"I never got to finish."

"It's ok, I know what you were going to say." She says bitterly.

"You do?" I ask, not quite understanding the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, and it's alright Derek. I'll save you the trouble. You don't have to be with me, ok. Just because I happen to have certain feelings toward you means nothing ok."

"Casey what are you talking about?"

"It's ok Derek. I'm letting you off the hook . . . Look, I'm going to the bathroom, ok." She just turns and walks into the bathroom leaving me standing in the hall.

What is going on?


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update it's been crazy this week. I just had my prom two days ago, and just got home today. I had all sorts of things to do last week. And graduation rehearsals begin tomorrow. I can't wait until graduation. YEAH!!**

**. . . . Ok, sorry, back to the story.**

**-**

**Further Note: Ok, I meant to post last night but my sister had to use the computer, then I fell asleep. My bad, sorry. Anyway here it is. This time really back to the story.**

**-**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 18:

**Casey POV:**

I'm woken from sleep when a little hand reaches over and touches my head.

I've been sleeping next to Desiray's bed for two days, since the operation. The doctors say she could wake up at any time. After all this time we were starting to loose hope.

"Mommy?" I hear and tiny voice ask. My eyes shoot open.

"Desiray!" I ask incredulously. I jump up and run over to her bed. She's laying on the bed with her eyes open smiling up at me. I look over at Derek's sleeping form on the chair. I call to him. Hardly daring to take my eyes off of her, I go over and shake Derek awake.

"Derek!" I shake him again. "Derek! Desiray's awake!" With those words his eyes shoot open and he jumps up. We both go back to her bedside, our faces about to break in half from our smiles. She sits up and gives me a hug, and then Derek.

"Mommy and Daddy?" she says in a little voice.

"How do you feel baby?" I ask her running my hand over her hair.

"Alright," she says, and then yawns. I turn to Derek.

"We should call the doctor and tell them she's woken up." I say.

"Ok, which one of us?" then he looks over at me. Seeing my face he must have decided not to make me leave, "I'll go." He rushes out the door and down the hall. As I look at my baby girl's face I give up a small prayer of thanks for her waking up and a prayer of hope that everything's healed.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Derek POV:**

The entire family's standing outside waiting for the results of the doctor's examination. Casey's pacing again.

"When is he coming out?" Then, I must have speak of the devil syndrome because at that exact moment the doctor comes out of the room. He continues to look at his chart for a few minutes, we wait in agony.

"So, is she alright?" George finally breaks the silence. "What?" he asks as everyone turns to look at him.

"She hasn't begun to show any of her earlier symptoms. All tests show that she's completely healthy." Casey puts her hand over my heart.

"Thank you," I go over to the doctor and shake his hand energetically. And I keep shaking it. And I'm still shaking it.

"You welcome," he says with a smile. "But do you think you could let go of my hand?" looking down I realized that I am still shaking his hand at a thousand miles an hour. I let go abruptly. Smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"When can we take her home?" Casey asks the doctor. He consults the chart again.

"You can taker her home tomorrow. We just have to keep her over night for observation."

"Can we go see her now?" Nora asks.

"Not just yet, she's resting right now. Maybe later." Nora looks disappointed but she nods. The doctor walks away down the hall. Casey turns to me.

"Let's walk." We walk down the hall to that garden where Casey told me she loved me. She starts pacing. "Derek, I think we need to make some arrangements." I look confused.

"Arrangements for what?"

"Well, for where Desiray's going to live. I've accepted that you want to be a part of her life so we have to decide when she can come visit you and stuff like that. . . . I'll make up a chart and give it to you. Ok?" She proceeds to go on talking about how we can organize it. Joint custody, visitation rights, and all that stuff. Then after her little rant she stops and she looks past me, I turn around and there's her friend Ashley. "Look, Derek, I'll get back to you ok." And she walks away. I just stand there in shock, for the second time in three days. Wtf?

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Casey POV:**

"Hey, Ashley."

"Hey, Casey, I just got your message. I can't believe it's all over. Can we see her yet?" She asks me taking my arm.

"Not yet, the doctor says she has to rest a little. Thanks for coming."

"What was that all about?" She asks, shrugging in Derek's direction, referring to my little exchange with him just now. I turn and look at him too.

"Nothing. What makes you think that was anything?" She looks at me.

"Come on Casey, I'm your best friend. I know how to read you. Now spill."

"Well, it's like this . . ." I start to tell her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What a bastard!" Ashley exclaims. "He just let you spill your heart out to him and he said nothing."

"He just doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him. It's fine. Like what am I supposed to do?" I say, my voice cracking.

"You know what Casey? You need to just forget about him. He's not worth all your trouble. Just forget about him. You want me to beat him up for you? Cause I will." She says looking at me. She nods. "I can take him." I laugh.

"No, that's ok. I'll deal with it."

"Now, are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some cheetos, ok?" And she turns and walks toward the vending machine.

"Ok, I'm going back to the room alright."

"Ok. . . . see you there." She says over her shoulder, already looking at the multitude of snacks there.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Ashley POV:**

Now, I know I came here for cheetos, but I didn't anticipate there being cheddar and sour crème chips. (Um, there are WELLLL, aka delicious). Should I get those? Hmmm, Well, let's weigh the pros and cons. They both have cheese, so that's a plus. Both crunchy. Um, they are both delicious and tasty. Shoot! How on earth am I supposed to make this kind of decision?? Ok, hold on. Am I having a nervous breakdown over a snack.

Lol. That's funny.

"Um, excuse me?" A tentative voice asks behind me.

"You better have a pretty good excuse for interrupting me while I'm making a decision!" I spin around. Then I see who it is. "Oh, great. It's you." I turn around back to the machine. "Look, I know I promised to kill you, but you're really pushing it. So, I think you should leave before something happens."

"Look, I just want to ask you a question. Do you know why Casey's mad at me?" My jaw drops.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm actually not." I turn around and look at his face totally ready to let him have it but then I see something there I really wasn't expecting. Genuine confusion.

"Dude, you kinda dissed her back there."

"What how?"

"You know, that conversation that you two were having a coupla days ago, and she told you that she loved you, and then you said nothing back. That was kinda dissing her."

"Why would that-" He starts, then he realizes something. "She thinks I don't love her back."

"Ding, Ding, Ding, you just realized the obvious, congratulations.

"I just couldn't finish. I didn't know what to say at first, then the doctor came. I thought she knew how she felt about me." He says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, obviously she didn't." I say, also shaking my head, these two are complete idiots.

"That's why she's been acting so weird. I have to tell her." He turns to run after her, I put my arm on his shoulder.

"I don't really think that would help right now. She's not exactly in the mood to talk to you." A look of frustration flashes across his face. He suddenly throws his arm across my face and punches the wall.

"Look, you have to help me." He says desperately.

"I don't know what could possibly help." I start to say.

"Please," he says this last word quietly. The boy definitely has that puppy dog eye thing down pat. I feel myself relenting.

"Ok . . . but it's going to a lot of work." I say. I think I'm warming up to this guy. "Here's what we do . . . ."

-

**Ok, another Cliffie. I'm glad and sorry to say there are only two chapters left. The time comes for all good things to come to an end, and that time is in two chapters. sighs**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Like I said before it's been hectic, but it's finally finished. I graduated yesterday morning. Yes!! It's finally over, well at least until I start college. But I'll worry about that in two months once summer's over. Anyways, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. So here we go. On with the story.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

Chapter 19:

**Casey POV:**

"Excuse me Miss, can I have some more coffee." I plaster on my fake smile and turn to face the obnoxious customer that has been harassing me all morning.

"Right away sir." I mutter, heading to the counter. I'm seriously considering quitting my job and going back to school. I mean, with Derek here to help me, both financially and physically I can finally get the degree I've wanted forever. I won't have to submit myself to a job that I hate, with people I can't stand, for pay that's pathetic. I't a good thing that Derek's here now. - Derek. This whole entire thing's completely messed up. I can't believe I humiliated myself like that. How could I possibly think that he shared my feelings. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson already. But no, I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. I mean really how many times-"

"Casey," a sharp voice calls me out of my thoughts. I spin around and sigh in relief when I realize who it is. "Come on Casey, you've been staring at that coffee pot for like ten minutes. You had better get back to work before the boss comes out. You can't really afford another complaint." Ashley tells me.

"Oh, thanks. I just zoned out for a second." She just shakes her head and goes back to her own work. I walk back into the chaos that is the coffee shop. "Here's your coffee sir." I say resting it down in front of him.

"It's about time," he says taking a sip then scrunches up his face. "Excuse me, but this is cold." He holds the coffee cup out to me. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ok, I'll go get you some more." I say through my teeth. I just repeat to myself, the customer's always right. The customer's always right. What a load of crap.

After getting a fresh batch and reserving the jerk his coffee, I go to take my break. As I am spralled out on the couch in the back with my arm over my eyes. I hear a familiar voice. "Is Casey here?"

"She's right out back. Come on." Then I hear the footsteps enter the room, but am too tired to look.

"Casey," I spring up.

"Edwin, what are you doing here?" He shifts nervously.

"Um. Hey Casey, how are you?" He starts out weakly.

"I'm fine. You?" I ask back.

"I'm good." I just sit there waiting for him to express whatever's on his mind. He looks up at me, then as if remembering his purpose he continues. "So . . . are you coming to the house tonight?" He asks nonchallantly.

"Yeah, I have to pick up Desiray. Why?"

"Oh, ok. Just asking because, you know . . "

"Yes,"

"I just wanted to know." He finishes lamely.

"Alright." I say slowly, wondering what is wrong with him? He just continues to stand there looking at his feet. "Is there anything else?" I ask him.

"No, I guess I'll see you later." He turns and walks out the room. Ok, that was weird.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As I am opening my car door my cell rings. I frantically try to fish it out of my purse. After two minutes of ringing the theme song to Dragon Tales. (What? It's Desiray's favorite song.) I flip open the phone. "Hello," I answer, out of breath.

"Casey?" a small voice asks me on the other side.

"Lizzie?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, hey Casey,"

"Um, hi?"

"Yeah, so I was just wondering what you were doing later." She says to me.

"Well, I have to go pick of Desiray from mom. They we'll probably go rent a movie and get some dinner."

"Oh . . so you will be going home later."

"Well, yeah. That's where mom lives right?"

"Yes, sorry. Stupid question . . . so I'll see you later." She says then she hangs up.

Ok, my family has reached a whole new level of wierd.

- - - - - - - - -

Through out the rest of the day, I get calls from the rest of my family members, even Marti. All asking, in some sort of way, what I'm doing later. Leading me to believe that something is going on. Well, actually, everyone in the family besides Derek.

Then I get a frantic call from Mom.

"Casey! Oh my God Casey, you have to come get Desiray right now!" She she says in a panic.

"Oh, no what's wrong?" I say, trying not to scream, or yell, or freak out as I run to my car. What is going on?

- - - - - - - - - -

I burst into the house, frantic with worry. "Mom, what's wrong?" Then I stop short and gasp.

The entire living room is made over. All the furniture has been moved out of the living room besides some tables, which are covered with white flowy cloths. There are three candles sitting on each table, creating soft lighting. It's absolutely beautiful. The house is deserted.

I walk in and close the door, dropping my stuff on the floor. There is a trail of rose petals leading out of the room. A smile comes to my face, I follow them, through the living room, through the kitchen, to the back door. Then I open the door.

"Surprise!!" My entire family and friends yell.

"Mommy!" Desiray yells and runs over into my arms.

"Hey baby," I say picking her up, relieved. I look over her shoulder at Mom, who just looks at me sheepishly and mouths sorry. She hugs me for a while and then runs off again to play with some of her little friends.

I look around at all my family and friends but there is someone missing. I try not to let the dissapointment show on my face.

"Are you looking for someone?" Someone asks me. I turn around and it's Ashley.

"No," I say turning away again. She puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Casey, come on. I'm your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself." We just look at each other for a while. Then I sigh.

"I miss him." I say, a tear in my eye. She hugs me.

"I know." She pauses. "He's here you know."

"What?"

"Go find him Casey." She tells me pushing me in the direction of the house. I wonder over to the house.

"Derek!" I yell. I walk in the kitchen, then up the stairs. "Derek!"

"I'm down here, Case." I hear him yell from the living room. I start running to and down the stairs, then stop short.

Derek is standing in the center of the living room, in the candle light, with a guitar.

"Casey, you won't listen to me when I just try to talk to you, so can you just listen to this song please." I feel my heart clench in my chest.

"Ok," I answer him.

**Derek POV:**

My palms are sweating so badly I'm afraid I'll drop the guitar. She's just standing there on the stairs looking at me expectantly. Come on Derek you can do it. I start playing and singing, what I know is one of her favorite songs, it says my feelings exactly.

-

_If I had one wish girl,_

_I'd wish you next to me,_

_And it could be in summer, fall, or spring girl,_

_Cause you've made my heart sing._

_I want to give my heart, my soul, my love to you, ohh baby, yeah_

_Cause everyday I'm not with you, I'm missing you like crazy_

-

_I need for you to_

-

_Love me,_

_Hold me,_

_Touch me,_

_Down deep in my soul,_

_Never letting go,_

_Of the love we share, no one compares to you,_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Cause I really love your soul,_

_Ohh, I,_

_I'll never let you go._

-

_Casey, you must know the truth,_

_That I'm nothing without you,_

_It's funny how I know what people mean,_

_When it's too good to be true,_

_Because you give me joy, good love, good times,_

_Such happiness._

_And everyday I thank god for you,_

-

_I need for you to_

-

_Love me,_

_Hold me,_

_Touch me_

_Down deep in my soul_

_Never letting go,_

_Of the love we share, no one compares to you,_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Cause I really love your soul,_

_Ohh I,_

_I'll never let you go_

-

I start walking towards her, and up the stairs until I'm right in front of her.

-

_Look, if you really knew,_

_What you really do,_

_I've never had someone who affects me quite like you,_

_I could spend a whole life time trying to find someone like you,_

_That's why I'm really glad I found you,_

_I wished upon a star and it came true,_

-

_Casey, I need for you to,_

-

I speak the last few words.

-

Love me,

Hold me,

Touch me,

Down deep in my soul,

-

I set the guitar down and get on one knee, which is kind of awkward seeing as I'm on the stairs but, I take the ring out and say.

"Please Casey, don't let me go, I love you. Will you marry me? If you say yes, I promise you, I'll never let you go." She starts to cry. Then she says.

"Yes. Yes Derek I'll marry you." I jump up and grab her around the waist, and she puts her arms around my neck. Then we kiss, a gentle soft kiss full of promise and longing. When we finish there are tears falling from both our eyes.

I suddenly pick her up in my arms and turn to carry her down the stairs. The entire party has crowded into our living room and kitchen, with Ashley's standing out front.

"It's about time." She takes a bite of her cookie. "So when's the wedding?" She asks, in what I've come to know as classic Ashleyness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Note: Ok, that's the last chapter, next will come the epilogue. I hope you liked my story. I know the song isn't exactly Derek's style, but it's one of my favorite songs, and it seemed to fit perfectly, for me anyway. And I know the ending is kind of cheesy, but sometimes cheesy is good, I think.**


	20. Epilogue

**Note: Ok people, this is the epilogue. The very last chapter of this story that I've been writing forever. It's kind of sad actually. So for the last time on this story I'm going to say, 'Ok, on with the story,' (tears).**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Life With Derek.

Epilogue:

_Six months later . . ._

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Birds were singing in the trees, the sun shining brightly in the sky, perfectly mirroring the moods and excitement of the people present at the occasion taking place below.

All that were important were present, dressed in their best. Sitting in white fold out chairs covered in beautiful flowing fabric chosen by the bride. The two sides divided by an aisle of white carpet, down which the bride, groom, and the rest of the bridal party, even now, prepare to walk.

The wedding was set to take place in just fifteen small minutes.

- - - - - - - - -

**Nora POV:**

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." I tell Casey, looking at her in the mirror as I fix her veil.

She is attired in a simple white dress. It falls off her shoulders in a classic style. There are no unnecessary adornments to mare it, there is beauty in its simpleness. The train of the dress falls all the way to the floor, only raised up slightly by the heels she wears. Her hair is piled on the back of her head in a mess of curls, some of which fall forward onto her face.

I look into the mirror at her face, her beautiful blue eyes are bright with unshed tears.

"Mom," she says quietly, turning around to face me, catching her look, I can feel my eyes welling up too.

"I know baby." I come forward and wrap her in my arms. We stand there for a little while, just holding each other. Finally I stand up. "Come on Casey. We have to suck it up. It's your wedding day, we can't be going out there with red puffy eyes, mascara tear tracks down our faces, and looking like we just ate a sock. It's a happy day, can we at least act happy." I say finishing, my little pep talk.

Then I start laughing, then she joins me. Pretty soon, we are dying, almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Casey asks through her laughter and tears.

"I don't know." I answer her, in an equal state of hysterics. Then the laughter starts to die out and we come slowly back to sanity.

"Mom," Casey says after a few minutes. "I'm scared. What if this doesn't work out? What if we're not meant to be married? What if we just fight fight fight, all the time, what then?" I stop her rant by shaking her a little bit.

"Casey, look at me, do you love him?"

"Yes," she answers quietly.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes," she answers a little stronger.

"Then what is there to worry about Case?" I tell her.

We clean off our faces and make our way out into the hall to get ready to head to the garden. I can tell, something's seriously about to change, for the better. I can feel it. This is the first day of the rest of our lives.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Casey POV:**

Although I let mom believe I was calmed down completely, I'm not. There is a pounding in my chest. A panic. What if this doesn't work out? I don't think I could take it again.

"Come on, it's time everybody. Let's rock and roll!" The wedding planner calls as she starts herding us toward the gate where everyone is waiting for us.

My heartbeat increases even more, if that's even possible. Come on Casey, you're getting married today. Be happy.

The first person to walk to the aisle is Desiray, as the flower girl. She is dressed in a slightly frilly pink dress, we couldn't get her into anything too feminine, she truely is Derek's child. But she did consent to wear the white gloves we got her, thankfully. Her hair is up in a style similar to mine.

She gleefully skips down the aisle, throwing flowers to the people. She stops every few steps to smile and wave. Then she keeps going.

The next to walk down the aisle are Marti and Lizzie as my bridesmaids, they have on matching soft pink and white dresses.

And then it's Ashley as my maid of honor. I love that girl, I don't know how I would have been able to get through all this drama without her. She is my best friend for life. But before she starts she turns to me.

"You look like you need a hug. You ok girl?" she asks, concerned, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Ok, as I'm going to be." I answer honestly.

"Fair enough," she looks over her shoulder. "Ok, that's my cue. See you at the end ok."

"Alright." She heads down the aisle in her Ashleyness. She has on a pale blue dress. She insisted that she wouldn't be wearing anything with pink in it, flat out refused. But this dress fits, it's her somehow. She reaches the alter and the music changes and the wedding song starts.

"Ok, are you ready?" the wedding planner asks me. I just look at her. "Come on, it's nothing, all you have to do is walk down the aisle. Piece of cake, right?"

"Yeah," I say what I know she wants to hear.

"Ok, so let's go." She says and leads me to the gate. "Break a leg." Ok, now what is it with this lady and cliches, I don't know.

My dad is waiting to take me down the aisle. He whispers in my ear.

"You're ready sweetheart?" I just nod mutely. I look at all the people here. They are all standing now and looking at me expectantly. My nerves are about to snap. Then I look up.

Derek's standing at the front looking at me, smiling. All my nerves melt away all of a sudden, I'm finally ready.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**No POV:**

The young couple stand together at the alter ready to exchange vows.

"The rings please" the priest asks gently.

"Casey," Derek starts, "I give you this ring, to wear with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live." He slips the ring on her finger.

"Derek, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." She slips the ring on his finger.

The minister nods and continues on.

"Do you, Derek Venturi, take Casey MacDonald to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?" Derek looks Casey in the eyes,

"Oh, yeah." A smile comes to her face.

"And, do you, Casey MacDonald, take Derek Venturi to be your husband, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forward?"

"Yes, I do."

"And now, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The two come together in a simple kiss, and then turn to the audience.

"I am now, introducing to you, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Derek Venturi." The audience stands and claps as the two walk down the aisle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Derek POV:**

There is the sound of a glass being struck. I turn my head to see who it is and surprised to see that it's Casey, standing up on the stage.

"Hi, everybody. I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding." She says to all the people seated at the tables. "I know most of you were present for Derek's amazing and creative proposal. It was such a public and geniune display of affection. But now I have something to say." She turns to face me.

"Ok," Casey starts. "Derek, I've known you for a long time, and this has been a long time coming. At first, when I first met you, I'll admit, I couldn't stand you. You drove me completely insane, and for a while I thought I hated you. So we fought, hard, and loudly, our family can attest to that. But as the crazy thing that was our relationship continued, I realized something. I didn't hate you as much as I thought I should, I liked fighting with you. Somewhere along the fighting and arguing I fell in love with you. Through all of the drama, I love you. Like I always say, Time heals all things. It was time that made me realize how much I cared about you, and it was time that helped us eventually get together."

"And I happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And with our beautiful child, Desiray. You all know Desiray, right?" She looks down at Desiray who is sitting next to me.

"Desiray, come here." Desiray, jumps out of her seat and runs to Casey, who then picks her up. "We are so lucky to have Desiray with us today, she was given back to us by the sickness that had her comatose for two days. This is a celebration people. I'd like to make a toast." She raises her glass. "May we all have long life and happiness." Everyone drinks from their glasses.

"Cheers," the word is echoed all throughout the tent. Then she comes back down and sits next to me.

"That was beautiful," I tell her, leaning over for a kiss. "I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and Desiray too. The only thing that could possibly make me happier would be . ." I pause.

"Would be what Derek?" she asks with a slight smile on her face, like she has some secret.

"Casey, what do you know that I don't?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Derek, I'm pregnant again."

- - - -

THE END

**Final Note: Ok, people. That is the end of the story finally. I may or may not make a sequal. I don't really know what it would be about though. Anyways, I want to thank you all for sticking with it and reading it til the very end _(claps)._ And I hope you'll read my stories in the future.**


End file.
